Ruby Recollections
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Lois' Flashback is more than she expected
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby Recollections**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

** . ?no=600094091**

CHAPTER ONE

Lois sat bolt upright in her bed, gasping and breathing hard, and her heart pounding in her chest. She blinked in the darkness of her bedroom and threw the covers off her before she let herself drop back onto her pillow. Her skin felt tingly and the large t-shirt she slept in clung damply to her skin. She concentrated on catching her breath and slowing her racing pulse as she tried to process what she had just experienced. It was too real, the details too crisp, the sensations too vivid to simply have been a dream. Her reactions too intense, as well as. She reached between her legs and found her panties soaked, her sex twitchy and her nipples still felt stiff and prickly.

It wasn't a dream, it was a... a memory. She and Clark had... "Oh My God." She whispered into the darkness. She had always had a sneaking suspicion that something more than either her cousin or Clark had told her, but she had never, for a moment, thought she had gone that far with Clark. Getting the tattoo removed had been embarrassing enough. She suddenly wondered if Chloe even knew, did Clark? They had both not been acting like themselves and it had been nearly a month since Valentine's Day. She lay back on her bed, letting the sweat dry and then pulled the covers back over her. She plumped up her pillow and tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't get Clark and what they had done off her mind.

If the memory she had just uncovered was anything to go by Clark not what she had always assumed him to be. She didn't know how they had ended up in Oliver's Clock Tower apartment, but that wasn't really the important part of the memory. As, she lay in her bed; she could almost feel his touch on her, both his hands and his lips. Her sex clenched against itself involuntarily, as there was something else she could almost feel. "Could all this be true?" she asked as she tried to rationalize. She had been single since Oliver left, and maybe her subconscious was over compensating. She hated doubting herself, and the only way to be sure would be to confront Clark, awkward as that might be, and she made up her mind to do so. Still, she didn't get much sleep for the rest of the night, waking twice with a pounding heart and the phantom sensation of his touch, in and on her. The second time, her hand was in her panties and two of her fingers had wormed their way into her sex.

The images in her mind haunted her, like Pandora's box. Once she had uncovered them they were ever-present and completely undeniable. Flashes of erotic imagery seemed to assail her every time she closed her eyes and her morning shower turned into a pleasurable, soapy self-exploration as her hands went from cleansing to calculatedly caressing that left her ten minutes late for work, and although she had brought herself to climax, feeling strangely unsatisfied. She tried to work, but her heart and her mind simply wasn't in it and without a deadline to meet and after she nearly took Kenny, the mail boy's head off for no reason, she simply gave up. She was grateful for the fact that Chloe was on an assignment with Jimmy and she didn't have to explain her mood or behavior to her cousin as she made up a bogus lead she had to follow on an equally bogus story and left the Daily Planet.

She got into her SUV and sat with the key poised in the ignition. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She just couldn't get Clark and sex out of her mind. She had never been one to be ruled by her libido. She was neither a virgin, obviously, nor a prude, but her sexual history was not a vast one. That, was not to say that she was inexperienced, she'd had sex, she'd experimented, but the vivid memories she kept having of her and Clark was unlike anything else she had experienced. She was having fewer and fewer doubt about the authenticity of those memories. She gnawed at her lower lip, worrying at it as she looked into her eyes in the rear view mirror, trying to find answers to questions she wasn't able to clearly form.

Ever since she had woken that first time, she had felt like a stranger in her own skin. She didn't want to admit it, but ever since then, she had been at one level or another of arousal. Even now as she sat in the air conditioned SUV, her skin felt hot and prickly, her blouse and skirt seemed to whisper and brush against her skin in a way that was suddenly irritably noticeable, her bra felt unusually restrictive, the material somehow rough and her nipples tingled as they rubbed against the inside of the cups when she breathed, the crotch of her panties clung damply to sex, which felt swollen and open. She was starting to wonder why she wanted to confront Clark. Whether it was to berate him for his duplicity in not telling her the extent of their involvement during the Valentine's Day lipstick calamity, or whether she simply wanted to jump his bones. A thought struck her. "Did he even remember?" she wondered. She, herself, had just recovered the memories from the fog that was those few days and it had been more than a month ago. "Just how big a can of worms am I likely to open if he has no recollection of what they'd done?" she asked herself as she tried to puzzle through her dilemma. Absently, she also wondered if Chloe knew.

Her friendship with Clark had always been a little wary. If she was honest with herself, she had always been slightly attracted to him, and it didn't have anything to with him being naked in a cornfield during their first meeting. She liked the tall, solidly built and handsome farm boy. He had a certain charm and she always thought he was just a little more than met the eye, but she believed them to be from two different worlds, too far apart for anything to come of it. But, as it turned out, something had come of it. She really had to stop using that word, it worked both figuratively and literally in this particular situation and sent her thoughts off in a direction she was trying rather hard not to go. Her frustration with her indecision was almost as acute as that with her uncontrollable state of arousal. She closed her eyes, resting her head on the leather of the steering wheel between her hands. The leather felt pleasantly cool against her skin as she took slow deep breaths. She straightened in her seat, raising her head and with deliberate determination turn the key in the ignition. A few minutes later she left the parking structure and turned her SUV in the direction of Smallville.

She found a rock station on the radio and turned up the music letting the lyrics and beat of the music distract her mind. She tried to sort out what she intended to say to Clark, but didn't want to dwell on it too much. "I tended to do most things by the seat of my pants, so why should this be any different." She thought and bobbed and swayed to the beat of the music to burn up some of the nervous energy she could feel building inside her. She turned off onto the dirt road that led to the Kent farm and stopped. "I could just let this go. If he does know, I am sure he has a good reason for not telling me." She argued with her reflection as she checked her make-up and made slight alterations to her hair, already knowing the argument was lost. She put the SUV into drive and continued to the Kent farm. She bypassed the farmhouse and parked in front of the barn. His pickup was in the yard, so he was most likely there. She walked into the barn and up the stairs to his loft only to find it empty.

Clark finished his shower and perked up his ears as he thought he heard a vehicle pull up. He wrapped his towel around his waist and looked out of his bedroom window to see Lois get out of her SUV and go into the barn. He frowned. It was early, around four o'clock and he wasn't expecting her, so he wondered what she was doing in Smallville. In fact he had been rather successfully avoiding being alone with her for the last month or so. When the Red K had finally left his system, he was left with some very vivid memories of what he and Lois had done, what he had done to Lois. He groaned as his dick stirred. He had also been taking great pains to bury those particular memories with markedly less success. He hadn't even told Chloe about the extent of his involvement with her cousin while they were both under the influence of the Red Kryptonite laced lipstick. He was sure that even though Chloe might understand that he wasn't exactly in control of his actions, she would still disapprove.

He felt both a little guilt and fascination each time he allowed himself to savor his memories of Lois in Oliver's clock tower apartment. His frame of mind may not have been the most intimate, but his actions had been. There were times he could almost, just almost still taste her sweet nectar and feel her smooth sumptuous, skin both inside and out. He had always know she was a beautiful woman, but being able to see her that way in her mind's eye, half naked, sweaty and wild eyed in the throws of an orgasm elevated the concept to a whole new level. He had always been a little attracted to the feisty reporter, but she intimidated and made him strangely nervous as if she somehow knew his secret or was about to. His preoccupation with Lana to the exclusion of every other woman on the planet, almost every other woman; he felt a fleeting, momentary sadness for Alicia and what might have been if things had turned out differently; coupled with his uneasy of Lois' shrewd and unrelenting nature had forced him to keep their relationship to a wary friendship. When he was honest with himself, he also had to acknowledge that the freedom of taking what he had wanted from her with nearly no restraint had been very liberating and had heightened the experience. Seeing her climactic reaction to it had almost been just icing on the cake, as it were, almost. He shook himself, and forced his thoughts to more mundane matters.

He saw her exit the barn and head toward the house, grabbed and slipped into a pair of baggy sweatpants. His hair was still wet, so he hung a towel around his neck and started to dry it as he made his way downstairs to intercept her. He made it to the foot of the stairs as she closed the front door behind her. "Hi, Lois." He greeted her, rapidly rubbing the towel over his hair. He could have sworn he heard her groan and her expression showed surprise and something... something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Lois, is everything okay?" he enquired when she didn't return his greeting.

Lois realized she was staring and lowered her eyes, still very aware that he was bare-chested. "H... Hi, Clark she stammered. "No... Everything's... I know about you... Us... That we... We had sex... In Oliver's apartment... I don't know how we got there, but I remembered everything else... Last night... Why didn't you tell me?" she blurted out in a staccato rush as she stormed toward him, converting her uncertainty into something she knew better, anger. His reaction of startled consternation and shock had a hint of alarm in it at first. His face clearly showed both guilt and shame as well and she knew without a doubt that he knew, that he had known all along. "Why, Clark? Why didn't you tell me?" she repeated her question. She bit back a groan at his half-naked nearness. She had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him as the fresh scents of warm skin and soap wafted off him to tantalize her nose as she came to a stop in front of him, her eyes meeting his, the question reflected in them as well. Her indignant anger was being burned away by something even more primal and she felt almost as if she were vibrating as she dragged in one heavy breath after another as she looked up at him and watched his features twist into a mask of anguish

He actually felt his heart lurch and leap in his chest when he heard her say: "I know about you." And scenario after scenario flashed through his mind as to how to handle the fact that Lois knew his secret. As, she qualified her statement he realized, that his worst fear had not come to pass, but it was a close second. He hated to see her so agitated and now his guilt and shame over what he had let happen came to the fore. He started to reach for her, but though better of it and let his hands drop to his sides. "Lois, I'm sorry. I... I thought it was better, since you didn't seem to have any recollection of what we did. I was embarrassed and ashamed to have... I mean... We're friends and I... It shouldn't have happened. I really, really am sorry. He apologized, having a hard time finding the right words. "No one else knows." He added. He had tried to lower his gaze, but her clear bright eyes held his, wide and searching, seeking the truth in his words. The minutes ticked by in silence with her only response being her hand flexing into fists and relaxing at her sides. She seemed to be struggling. Her breathing, although deep, was ragged and there was an almost vibrating tension in her stance. To see her like this sent a strange feeling through him. He had no reference for it, but all he wanted to do was reach for her and draw her into his arms and tell her that everything was okay. The feeling was so strong, his hands were already moving when she finally spoke.

She believed him. She knew he was only trying to protect her, but she was a big girl, she could handle it. Realization hit her, almost like a physical blow, she wasn't angry with him for what he had done, what they had done, but simply that he hadn't told her. She saw his hands rise, as if to reach for her, his eyes soft and compassionate and she was sorely tempted to accept the unspoken offer of comfort, but she didn't know what that would do to the last shreds of self-control she was still desperately holding in place. "You knew all this time?" she asked for verification and he nodded, his hands freezing only inches from her arms. "Do you think about it?" she continued her enquiries and he nodded again. "I can't stop thinking about it." She stated and licked her lips, which felt dry and swollen. "Did... Did you like it? The stuff we did. The way...?" she left her question hanging, but in no way unclear.

Clark nodded yes to each of her questions, deciding she deserved the honesty as he watched her almost painfully work through her queries as well as feeling a deep ceded need to be honest with her, yet not quite able to trust his voice. He paused before answering her last question with more than just a nod. "Yes... Lois. I'm not precisely proud of my actions, but I did like having sex with you. I liked it a lot, all of it. It was good, amazing actually." He answered, glad that the sweat pants he wore were quite baggy as his cock twitched and started to harden. "Did you?" he asked, suddenly curious, but slightly distracted. There was a scent wafting off her. It contained the usual elements of vanilla and honey that he had associated with Lois since he had net her, but there was also something else, something vaguely and excitingly familiar. He took a deeper breath, trying to identify the mystery component.

Lois stifled another groan as his words sunk into her consciousness and her body responded by clenching her sex, her intimate flesh rubbing against itself and expelling another flood of molten cream from her depths to soak into her panties. She scraped her fingernails against the material of her skirt, feeling them on her thigh underneath as she fought the urge to touch the smooth skin of his chest. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt that if she surrendered just that little bit, all would be lost. That, single touch would open a floodgate she didn't want to control. "Yes... and..." she replied hesitantly. "Oh to hell with it. They were both more or less consenting adults and if he pushed her away, and she had read all the signs wrong, then so be it." She told herself and then for all intents and purposes launched herself at him, literally jumping him. She collided with his solid frame, her arms going around his neck as her lips met his. She saw his eyes widen with surprise and he remained stiff and unresponsive for what felt like an impossibly long moment and then his arms were around her, his head tilting and his lips shifting and opening under hers.

He saw her pause for a moment and then his arms were suddenly full of Lois Lane. He couldn't hide his surprise or shock at her sudden ardent explosion. His dick lurched as he wrapped his arms around her warm curvaceous form as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He froze, caught off guard, not knowing how to react. He couldn't deny that her body felt good against his and her increased proximity also led him to identify the mystery nuance to her scent. It was her arousal and it even came with a matching taste. The logical part of his mind tired to convince him what he was thinking and what his throbbing dick was urging him to do was absurd. There were no excuses. If he did this it was because he wanted to. "Was it simply lust and opportunity? Or, something more? Either could ruin their friendship, but Christ, he wanted Lois and she undeniably wanted him, even if he didn't have a clue as to her motivation. To hell with it. There were consequences either way." He thought and then returned her kiss with the same passion with which she had initiated it.

They kissed hungrily, lips sliding and sucking sensuously while tongues dueled and explored, one moment entangled enemies, the next co-operative allies. He sunk to the stairs, drawing her with him. She rested on top of him for a moment and then slid onto the stair next to him, both of them resting on their hips as their hands started to explore each other while they continued to kiss.

Lois felt all her doubts and uncertainties vanish under the force of her passion and his. Lips shifted from lips to skin and hands moved from exploration to purposeful manipulation as she fondled the throbbing, growing tube of his erection through the material of his sweat pants. She came to the conclusion he wasn't wearing anything else besides the sweats and verified her conclusion by worming her hand under the waistband and finding his smooth hard flesh. He hissed as she stroked him, his lips sucking at the skin of her throat. The step dug into her side, but she didn't care a she moaned softly when his hand slip up the inside of her thigh, with warm, tingling, tickling pressure, his wrist hiking up her skirt until his strong fingers found the soaked gusset of her panties and began to apply rubbing pressure on her swollen lips and sensitive folds. Her sex clenched in response and she rocked her hips to press harder against his hand as it cupped her crotch. His cock was hot and pulsing with life, smooth and hard, resisting the grip of her hand as she skimmed her fist along its length. The sparks of pleasure his fingers were causing radiated through her belly and up into her chest, hardening her nipples, making the skin on her breasts feel tight and the texture of her blouse felt impossibly rough, the stiff support of her bra irritably restraining and she wanted out of them both.

Clark let himself go, surrendering completely to the desire Lois sparked in him. The plundered each other's mouths hungrily and then switched to tasting each other's skin as her hands explored his chest and back. He dragged in a heavy breath when her hand found the still hardening tube of his erection, running her hand over it and then worming her hand into his sweats to wrap her warm fist around it. He ran his hand from the strong column of her neck and down her back, wishing her blouse wasn't there, and the same for her skirt as he fondled her ass for a moment before letting his hand move on. He found the smooth skin of the back of her thigh and drew his hand around until he was sliding up along the inside of her thigh, kneading the sumptuously firm flesh and forcing her skirt up as he went. He could feel the heat of her sex before he touched it and began to rub two of his finger back and forth across it over the soaked cotton of her panties. They were so saturated, that he could feel her moisture coat his fingers as she pressed against his hand. Her stroking, twisting gripping hand on his cock made his ass clench and his hips bucked, thrusting his shaft through the channel of her fist.

An unspoken signal passed between them, their need for more evident and self-explanatory in the look they shared. She moved one step up and he one down as she moved onto her back and he shifted between her spread legs. She scrabbled at the waistband of his sweatpants and managed to get them free of his hips and cock to push them down. He ran both his hands up the side of her thighs, forcing her skirt up and reaching for he panties. He grasped the waistband and started to pull them down. They must have snagged on the step somehow and in his haste he also underestimated the strength he was using and he ended up tearing the cotton undergarment off her. The sound of the tearing material was harsh and jarring. He paused in incredulous surprise, holding the ruined scrap of black cotton in his hand. He found her eyes and saw naked lust burning in them. She flashed him the single most wickedly sexy smile he had ever seen. "Don't stop now... Smallville." She instructed him, her voice a husky, honeyed caress to his ears and a death knell to the last of his restraint.

Clark moved between her legs and they both gasped as he positioned himself and with hardly a pause drove into her. He felt the heat of her sex as he neared it, and then it was surrounding him in molten pressure. He felt her nails scrape down his back and then she was grasping his ass, her palms hot and her fingernails ten points of fiery encouragement as she pulled him into her. He threw his head back and arched his spine as he thrust into her slick, but tight and resisting flesh, his cock forging a delightful path of tingling friction through her and along him. He heard her hiss out a long drawn out: "YESSSSSSSSS!" as his shaft delved into the grip of her clutching depths. "Indeed." He agreed on a heavy groan.

She moved back slightly with the force of their collision, before she could brace herself enough. Her mouth opened as she let out a soft cry at the impact and he captured it passionately, letting his tongue invade her mouth as his shaft was invading her snatch. Her wide clear eyes never closed and he starred into their reflective depths as he rocked back and forth inside her, feeling her adjust to him. Her sex twisted and flexed around him, pulsing with the beat of her heart. Liquid heat rolled over his shaft as she flooded with sex grease, her body as eager to aid his plumbing of her intimate flesh, as it had been resistant. His cock jerked and he added a thick dollop of his own lubrication to the silky, slippery mixture.

Lois felt him spread her lips and press through her folds and gasped as he was suddenly driving into her. She had been anticipating it, but was still not ready to feel him force aside and plough through the tight flesh of her sex. Her flesh resisted him in a battle she was glad to lose, yet was unable not to fight, making him force his way into her with a blazing trail of enjoyably pleasurable friction. She hissed out the word "yes" as they became one and she felt the beginning of a release to the tension that had plagued her since she had first remembered that she and Clark had, had sex. She dragged her fingernails down his back, applying pressure and testing his flexing muscles until she reached the hard globes of his buttocks. She flexed her hands, her fingers digging into his flesh until it resisted them and she squeezed and pulled him toward her, encouraging him to drive deeper into her.

She couldn't and didn't want to stifle the soft cry that spilled from her lips when his pelvis collided with hers. The strength of the impact forced her backwards before she could brace herself, but the stairs would only let her move so far before she was pressing back against him. His cock buried to the balls in her flesh leaving her feeling full and sending sparks of pleasure shooting into her belly as he ground against her clit. His head dropped and his lips plundered hers with a hungry, searching tongue. Her sex rippled around him, twisting and squeezing as it tested his firmness and adjusted to his thick, hard, long, slowly rocking shaft. She felt herself flood with cream, adding more lubrication to her already soppy snatch.

She undulated beneath him, her hips rolling and rocking to add her impetus to their grinding connection. Their position on the stairs allowed her to place her feet flat and thrust up and back onto his shaft, driving it just that little bit deeper inside her, and once again press against her cervix. It also meant that Clark could rest on his knees to support his weight, which left his hands free. She raised her head to maintain their passionate kiss as he moved back, nipping at his lower lip, stretching it, until it moved out of her range and she settled back. He flashed her a smile and licked his now swollen lower lip. His hands moved to the buttons of her blouse. They continued to move together, keeping his cock sliding back and forth inside her, but remaining almost completely inside her. She liked seeing the hunger in his eyes as he fumbled at the buttons. She could somehow feel a sense of power and strength emanating from him and it thrilled her. She didn't know how she could have missed it before. It was part of what intrigued her about her memories of their encounter. He had taken her and she had surrendered willingly, wantonly in a way that was both scary and exhilarating. She had never handed over control in that way before. She had allowed a few of her previous lovers the illusion of it, but never truly allowed herself to let go, not until then, not until now.

Whether his patience or his dexterity failed him, she couldn't say, but the buttons of her blouse paid for it. The first might have been an accident, but the rest was a conscious decision from him as he simply pulled it apart. Again, he paused, this time it was just a momentary hic up of time as if he had surprised himself. She pushed her shoulders back and ached her back, pressing her breasts into his hand as he cupped and squeezed them. His hands were hot and her nipples scraped irritatingly against the cups of her bra as they hardened and grew, straining against the material and the pressure of his fondling hands. "The clasps in front!" she informed him, shocked at the desperate eagerness in her voice. She was grateful, that the clasp to the bra was in the front and even more so when he found it quickly. The pressure of the now-constricting undergarment increased for a moment as he worked the clasp and then she actually sighed in relief as he unhooked it and brushed the cups aside. The air felt cool against the hot skin of her pert globes for the few moments they were not covered by his strong, fondling fingers.

Clark felt his sense of inhibition dwindle with the sheer joy of once again being deep inside Lois, feeling her body underneath his, having her taste on his lips and the scent of her arousal in his nostrils. Memories, no matter how vivid and details, were simply no substitute for actually being and experiencing the moment. This could be the biggest mistake he would ever make, but right then, he didn't care, and his desire for her overrode everything else. He could feel her breasts, brushing against his chest, separated by the material of her blouse and her bra underneath, pressing against him as they breathed. He wanted to feel them, taste them, and refresh his memories.

He made to break their kiss, but her head rose with his, maintaining their lip lock and then her teeth captured his lower lip. She didn't let go until it was stretched to its limits. He smiled down at her, licking his now-swollen lip, her action spoke to him of a match to the wild, hungry, passion he felt boiling in his blood and he reached for her blouse. He had intended to unbutton it, but the buttons were small and his fingers jittery as electric ripples of pleasure ran through him as they continued to writhe together, his cock sliding back and forth in the molten, slippery, but tight grip of her channel. The button he was working on suddenly popped off, flying over his shoulder. He paused in surprise and then gave his desire full reign and simply pulled the front of her blouse apart, sending the rest of the button flying and revealing her breasts with only the single barrier of her bra between him and them.

He fondled them, cupping and squeezing them, weighing them against his memories and feeling the difference between her smooth skin and the texture of the lace. He could feel the peaks of her nipples pressing against the material and against his palms and he rolled them softly, feeling her shift and press into his touch. He was about to reach behind her when she informed him that the clasp was in the front, her voice colored by her need, hungry, eager and sultry. He found the clasp and was surprised, this time that by some miracle he didn't rip or in some other way destroy the undergarment. He noticed and catalogued new details about her breasts. He could make out faint, barely their tan lines and a smattering of freckles on the curved valley of her cleavage. Her areola were raised, shallow cones topped by hard upturned tubes about the length and diameter of the first joint of his middle finger, both painted in varying shades of dusky pink.

His hands sought her pert globes eagerly feeling their heat soak into his skin as his palms cupping the lower curves; his fingers cradling the sides and his thumbs found her nipples. He flicked and rolled the turgid nubs, his thumbs rubbing across her breast, areola and nipple, feel the differences in texture, the difference between satin and silk. He lowered his head and lightly ran his tongue around her nipple in a decreasing spiral before sucking it and a mouthful of her tit flesh into his mouth and suckling at it.

Lois let one of her hands travel back up along his spine, the other still rhythmically kneading his ass cheek to beat of their rocking and rolling hips. Her hand found the back of his neck and then her fingers where sliding through his hair as she cupped his head and pressed his sucking mouth even firmer against her breast. Each time he sucked at her flesh her nipple was surrounded by hot, wet pressure that radiated surges of ecstatic delight into her chest to rev up her heart and make her breath hitch. His cock, even with its shallow strokes, stoked fire inside her, heating the furnace of her growing orgasm.

They found another moment of unspoken synchronicity and as if some strange and arbitrary set of conditions had finally been met, they began to move with the simple and sole purpose of giving and receiving pleasure. His strokes got longer, harder and she matched him with eager abandon. He drove through her cervix and into her womb on the fourth or fifth stroke, making her cry out sharply and her spine curve as an electric fire mixture of pain and pleasure rippled along it. He faltered slightly at the pain in her cry, but she quickly urged him not to stop; to continue; to make her feel good.

What followed was a wild, grunting, groaning, moaning, whining, pumping, thrusting, rocking, rolling, grinding, pounding, writhing, clutching, licking, sucking, nipping, biting, scratching, straining ride. A, race to climax that was cheered on with lavish praises, sultry suggestions, enthusiastic encouragement and dire threats from both of them as their bodies met again and again and again. Hot skin tingled as they slid against each other, the contact eventually becoming lubricated and smooth by a layer of sweat as each of them exerted themselves in the pursuit of release. Her legs curled around him as his arm wrapped around her as they ground together in a momentary, panting lull in the storm of their passionate coupling.

Lois was so close she could taste her orgasm. Nerves sparked and muscles misfired, making her tremble and her sex quiver around his throbbing shaft. She wanted to reach that pinnacle, wanted him to push her over the edge into the mindless oblivion and freedom of climax, yet at the same time she didn't want what he was doing and the building sensation deep in her gut to end.

Clark had to lift his mouth from her breast, his teeth gritting and his jaw clenching as he tried to control his churning balls. His cock twitched and throbbed in the tight confines of her pussy and womb. His powers meant nothing, his breath burned in his lungs as he gulped in air, his muscles tensing and relaxing with the effort to remain still and regain some of his composure to prolong the exquisite experience he was sharing with Lois.

He failed and pulling back thrust back into her, starting their wild steeple chase race once more, with the home stretch now inevitably in sight. Without, the brace of her feet on the stair, his powerful thrusts began to move her up the staircase. The jarring impacts from the stairs beneath her on her shoulders, back, and butt and his pelvis slamming into hers drew grunts and cries from her for different reasons. A sweet mixture of pleasure and pain fed and kept her climax at bay all at the same time as they crashed together wetly, again and again.

She felt his rhythm begin to falter even as his thrust somehow grew even harder, more powerful; his grinding even more intense and she knew the end was near. Her own climax teetered on a knife's edge, the dam of her will barely containing the flood of energy that roiled behind it, seeking and testing, looking for that moment of blessed weakness that would allow it to break free and rush through her senses in a powerful torrent of incandescent pleasure.

Clark felt his balls tightened and the surge start to gather momentum along his length even as he drove into her velvety grip once more. He felt her legs tighten around him, her fingernails digging into the hard muscles of his shoulders and their bodies collided one more time. She cried out sharply at the brutal power of his thrust, but he could not stop himself He continued to drive into her, thrusting with his legs after the range of his hips were exhausted, the tight ring of her cervix giving him the final stimulus to push him over the edge. He pulled his hands off her back and out of her hair as he felt them tense beyond his control and felt them bite into the carpet covered wood of the stair next to her head with his unbridled strength. She cried out again, this time a long drawn out wail. Fire raced up his spine as his butt clenched and his back arched and he threw his head back and let out a stuttered roar that matched the intense pulsing spurts of his release. His cock expanded and deflated as he pumped his essence into the inviting heat and pressure of her sex, pressing against the now tight, death grip of her spasming channel.

Lois cried out in pain, as he slammed into her, burying himself deeper inside her than he ever had before. The shock of her pain and the accompanying surge of pleasure was her undoing. His thick, long shaft had not just pierced her, but also the fragile, strained dam of her will that was keeping the rampaging flood of her climax at bay to prolong the wild ride they were pursuing to fuel it. She cried out again in the strained, hoarse wail of a stranger as her sex tensed with the maelstrom of electric sensation that spread from their connection to inundate her body. Her body tightened around him as muscles seized in response to the powerful erotic energy now coursing through her nerves. Her head pressed back hard against he carpet of the stair beneath it until it found the unyielding wood beneath. She felt him expand against the intensely tight grip of her clenched, twisting, climaxing channel and join the liquid heat of his semen to her river of lubricating sex grease. The taut muscles of her stomach quivered, pressing against his hard torso, finding an answering shudder from it. Her flesh tried to resist him tensing even more, a strained ache mixing with the next wave of pleasure the effort created. Her sex flexed around his pulsing shaft and she panted fast and shallow, unable to find enough air to fill her burning lungs as motes of light danced before her wide-open eyes. She felt as if her heart might explode as it hammered at her ribs and made her blood sing in her ears, and for the longest moment, she actually thought she might die and then the intensity of her climax finally started to wane.

Clark blinked, trying to bring himself under control as he felt Lois quiver under him. He dragged in lungfuls of air, blessedly cool and soothing to his burning chest. He felt himself drain into her, the small of his back tightening as his cock jerked with heavy spurt after heavy spurt of his seed. Her sex flexed and clutched at his shaft, milking him dry, each firm squeeze sending another surge of pleasure up his spine to keep his vision blurred and his heart racing. He felt a momentary sense of panic and worry for Lois as her breathing had become a rapid shallow pant mixed with a whining whimper, her face a mask of strain and ecstasy. He wanted to stop, to somehow smooth away the pain that marred, yet at the same time intensified her climactic beauty, but his body would not yield to his control. Not until his orgasm had run its course. He grunted as his reserve of ejaculate finally found its limit and he had no more to pour into her.

He was glad to see the strain leave her face, his body also experienced a sudden lack of energy, drained by dealing with the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. He tried to lock his arms as she felt his weight drop on top of her, but was only partially successful. He didn't crush her, but his heaving chest flattened her breasts, the hard points of her nipples pressed into his skin, hot in contrast to the warm pillows of her tit flesh. He took a deep steadying breath, the scent of sex and climax a heavy spicy miasma around them as he mustered his strength. He clenched his teeth and with supreme effort raised himself up and rolled off her. They both groaned loudly as he slid from her.

Lois felt Clark's weight settle on her, flattening her breasts and making her sensitive nipples spark sending echoes of pleasure playing tag with each other across her senses. She was limp, drained of energy and completely and utterly sated and satisfied. The tension inside her was gone and she luxuriated in its absence and he warm solid, comfort of his body resting on hers. Her memories had been nothing compared to this. She had just experienced the most intense orgasm of her life and it had been with Clark Kent. Clark Kent. Why hadn't she seen his potential? She was usually so much better at reading people, but then again she had never expected this from anyone, not even from herself. She felt him tense and then with a grunt he lifted himself and then they both groaned as she rolled off her, pulling himself from her intimate confines. She hadn't wanted him to move, yet was unable muster the words or actions to stop him.

They lay next to each other near the head of the landing as their breathing and heart rates returned to normal and the sweat began to dry. She could feel the slow trickle of his semen mixed with her juices along the inside of her thigh and her sex still twitched sporadically as she processed what they had just done.

Clark was stunned by his behavior and surprised by Lois' response. He had never believed he could consciously and in full control of his faculties do that to a woman, much less a friend. He had unleashed an animal side of him he had only glimpsed under the influence of Red Kryptonite, but it had been more than just lust. That every first kiss from her had suddenly shown him potential he had been completely blinded to in the past. He had hurt her though, physically and he felt twinge guilt. "Lois? You okay?" he queried softly as the silence stretched out. "I'm good." She replied. "But I'll have to let you know when I try to walk." She continued. She could feel her body coming back to life, but a deep lassitude still pervaded her as well-used muscles complained and small aches from where she had hit the stairs made themselves known, but neither really made a dent in the warm blanket of satiation that enfolded her body. "Lois?" he called her name, a note of question in his voice. "Yes, Clark?" she acknowledged that he had her attention. "That was amazing." He stated and she concurred with a heartfelt and sincere: "God, yes." She heard him swallow. But, what does this mean and where do we go from here? I..." he continued to the heart of his question.

She let out a slow breath. "I don't know what it means, Clark. I know that it does mean something though... and I'd like to find out whatever that is. But, as to where it goes from here, my vote is maybe your bed. These stairs are quite hard and I'm just more than a little tired after cumming harder and longer than I ever have before. That's as much of an answer as I can give you at the moment. Is it enough?" she suggested and despite herself closed her eyes held her breath as she awaited his response. "It's enough, Lois. It's enough." He replied after a drawn out moment and as she opened her eyes she just managed to exhale before his lips settled on hers.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby Recollections**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

** . ?no=600094091**

CHAPTER TWO

He broke their kiss and she yelped in surprise when he somehow suddenly managed to get to his feet and sweep her up into his arms in one swift motion. It felt impossibly fast, but her senses were still a little unstable and she didn't pay it too much mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder while he kicked his sweats, which were still tangled around one of his ankles, off and carried her to his room. "The bed as requested." He told her and laid her gently down on his bed. He ran his hands down her legs from her ankles and then with slow concentration unhooked, unzipped and, with her lifting her butt slightly, divested her of her skirt, which had remained bunched up around her waist.

Lois thought she would be a bit more conscious of her nudity now that her enflaming, driving need had been sated, but she felt quite comfortable. In fact, she liked the way his eyes kept sweeping over her body and she deliberately spread her legs, feeling sexy and just a little slutty knowing that he could see her swollen sex and the combination of their juices as she felt them leak out of her. She was also surprised at how little Clark seemed to notice his own nakedness, even as she noticed that his cock was once again hard as he slid onto the bed next to her and she also realized her need might not be as sated as she had first thought.

Clark luxuriated in the feel of her lips on his and their twining, probing tongues, as well as the smooth warm, feel of her body beneath his and he felt himself rousing once again. He would have liked nothing more then to flip Lois onto her belly, pull her up onto her hands and knees and take her again, but she was right, the stairs were a little hard and uncomfortable. He was still a little surprised by his open and intense desire for her and that it wasn't just a simple need for physical gratification either. "Have I really been repressing my feeling for Lois that much?" he asked himself. He broke their kiss and rose, sweeping her into his arms. He was so preoccupied he barely remembered to regulate his speed, but she didn't seem to notice as she hooked her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Her soft, long hair tickled his skin in as he shifted slightly to secure his hold on her and kick away his sweats, which were still around one of his ankles. He carried her to his room and gently deposited her on his bed. He slid his hand down her legs enjoying their silky smoothness and then forced himself to concentrate and keep his eagerness in check to unhook, unzip and remove her skirt with out damaging it as he had her blouse and panties.

He dropped her skirt to the floor and let his gaze sweep over her naked form, feeling his cock twitch against his stomach as he noticed their combined juices trickling out of her, adding to the glistening wetness on the inside of her thighs. She was truly a beautiful woman as she lay before him exposed and unembarrassed and his hands itched to trace and explore her smooth contours and curves. He slid onto the bed next to her, lying on his side, his elbow resting on the pillow and his head propped on his head to look down at her. He let his free hand rest lightly on the taut, toned ridges of her stomach, feeling them rise and press against him in a warm, smooth caress as she breathed. He wanted her, wanted to be inside her, but the simple touch seemed to be enough to give him a modicum of restraint and control. Lois let her eyelids droop, her vision becoming blurry through her eyelashes and less of a distraction from the simple touch of his hand on her stomach. She could feel her desire and arousal slowly rekindle with his nearness. His scent tantalized her nose, a delightful mixture of sex, sweat, soap and somehow, hay.

Clark studied her intently; as if it were the first time he was seeing her. In some ways it was. He was looking at her as a woman and a source of infinite possibilities, not just a friend or Chloe's cousin. He let his fingers slid slowly up along her skin and then lightly cupped her breast. He felt and saw her breath hitch slightly as he caressed her firm globe, which fit into his hand perfectly as if they had been made for each other. His fingers left an echo of sensation on her skin as they trailed their way up to her breast. The way he was looking at her sent a shiver down her spine. It was both tender and predatory at the same time. She shifted slightly, pressing her breast into his gently caressing hand. She lifted her hand and ran the back of her fingers down his chest and onto the hard, flat ridges of his torso before lightly wrapping her fist around his hot, hard shaft. His smooth skin pulsed against her fingers and palm as she slowly explored his length, cataloguing little details her haste and need had skipped earlier.

They caressed and explored each other with slow deliberate care, each secretly fighting to keep in check their desire for more. She rolled onto her side, facing him as his hand drifted over her back and buttocks as hers did the same to him. His skin was really smooth for a man, hairless and unscarred. His muscles were hard and well defined. She was amazed that she had not really noticed how well built he was. "Is this just going to be about sex, Lois?" Clark asked, as simply touching her was rapidly becoming not enough. "And, if you make a joke about it being about great sex, I swear I'll throw your bare ass right out of here." He qualified. "You thought the sex was great?" she asked, stepping around the core of his question as she tried to formulate an answer. "Yes, both times, but stop trying to change the subject." He replied. "I wasn't. The question was about sex, wasn't it?" She countered. "Lois?" he spoke her name with frustrated warning and she flashed him a smile. "If we're gonna date, you're going to have to curb that impatience of yours, Smallville." She informed him. "Date?" he questioned. "That's what I said. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept. We'll go places, do things... See if we still like each other after we get to know one another better. That kind of thing." She explained condescendingly. "And, you'll have to work on that sarcastic, smart ass wit of yours." He quipped. "Fair enough. So, we're agreed, it's not just about the great sex, but that doesn't mean we won't be having more of the great sex, does it?" she enquired with a leering, suggestive grin. "Oh hell no it doesn't!" he replied enthusiastically returning her grin.

"Why, Clark... I don't think I've ever heard you swear before." She noted. "It happened when I get excited." He admitted. "And, you're very excited, aren't you?" she told him, her voice a sensual purr as she once again wrapped her warm hand around his thick shaft and squeezing it slightly. Clark groaned softly and pushed into her hand. "Lay back." She urged, using her grip on his dick to steer him onto his back. She shifted onto her knees at an angle next to him and started to stroke him slowly, leaning forward, her face mere inches from his manhood, enjoying the feel of his velvety soft skin wrapped around a warm, throbbing, adamantine core. It was still just a little unnerving to Lois how easily she could give into her newly discovered wantonness and how free it made her feel. Also, the more she thought about it, the idea of dating Clark didn't feel as strange or terrifying as it should. He had seen a side of her she hadn't even known existed and had not only accepted it, but had matched it with a passion she would never have guessed lurked inside the unassuming farm boy. "Hmmmmm. That particular term won't work any more. He definitely is not a boy. He's a man... maybe even a super man? Okay, that might be going a bit too far, Lane, but definitely a man of steel." She thought to herself as she fondled and studied his shaft with rapt, eager attention, feeling him thrust slightly into her grip.

His hand was warm pressure on her skin as he ran it lightly over her back, buttocks and the back and inside of her thighs, straying close, but never quite touching her sex in a looped, teasing circuit. Clark couldn't get enough of the smooth, warm feel of her skin even as he forced himself to wait in anticipation, keeping his hand away from winding into her hair and lowering her head as her hand skimmed his length with her mouth just inches from his dickhead, her breath hot on is sensitive skin. He liked this sexy, sultry side to Lois and her acceptance of his enthusiastic reciprocation. With, his secret, dating anyone was a daunting prospect and with Lois it was down right frightening, but he owed it to her, owed it to himself to see where this attraction of theirs would lead. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and the potential for disaster and failure were. Lois was not an easy or simple woman, but that was part of the attraction he realized. She had always kind of intrigued him; she just had so many facets. He couldn't quite suppress the jerk of his hips as his ass clenched and he let out a hissed breath as her tongue snaked over his dickhead before her lips descended around it.

He felt bigger than in her memories as her lips stretched around him as she worked them down his length. She could still taste herself on him as she sucked in as much of his throbbing shaft as she could comfortably handle into her mouth, laving it with her swirling tongue as she went. He bucked slightly, but she was able to accommodate him as she began to bob her head up and down on his smooth hard member, her hand dealing with the length she could not fit in her mouth. Her rhythm was momentarily interrupted when he tugged at her hips, pulling him closer to him, but she found it again with a soft moan as his thick, yet nimble fingers found her sex. She kept her pace slow, exploring his shaft with her hand, lips and tongue. His moans and groans, sharp inhalations and hissed exhalations of appreciation were music to her ears, almost as delightful as his fingers sliding in and out of her making her snatch clench at them as she flooded with hot sex grease.

Clark's memories of Lois' oral skills didn't quite match up with the reality. The reality was simply leaps and bounds better, so he felt a great sense of disappointment when she dragged her lips off him and lifted her head. She flashed him a broad grin and licked her lips. "Enough with the appetizer, I'm ready for the main course. I guess we'll just have to figure something out for the dessert in this metaphor." She told him as she moved away from his hands, his fingers slipping out of her and threw her leg over him to straddle his hips above his throbbing, twitching, saliva slicked erection. He couldn't resist and brought his fingers to his lips, inhaling her sweet scent before he caught her eyes and made sure she could see the relish he took in sucking her cream off them.

He grasped her thighs and pulled himself up into a sitting position before transferring his grip to her waist. He captured her lips and their tongues vibrated against each other as they both groaned with the sensation of her positioning him and then slowly sliding down his length. She lifted her lips from his, but not so far that his breath didn't still heat them. His eyes held hers and she could see his desire in them until she let her eyelids flutter closed, her tongue dragging across the top of her full lower lips before she pinned it behind her teeth as she luxuriated in the feel of him filling and stretching her. Clark had to concentrate on controlling his grip on her waist, lest he leave bruises as a drawn out surge of pleasure snaked up his spine from the delicious friction of her tight flesh reluctantly parting and surrounding his shaft with pressure and moist heat as she settled on his lap and he undulated up against her as she squirmed and ground down on him as she adjusted to his intrusion.

Clark licked, sucked and nipped at her neck and throat, leaving warm oval blooms of heat and pressure that left tingling echoes on her skin. Lois began to rock her hips, rolling them in slow, tight circles, stirring her molten core with the steely smoothness of his thick cock, her clit sparking with delight as she ground against him. "Damn, you're sexy." He whispered into the shell of her ear before lightly nipping at the lobe. She dragged her fingers through his hair and clutched his head to her, pressing his lips back to her skin. She arched her back and guided his head and wet lips and swirling tongue lower to find her breasts and then her left nipple. He suckled at it, sending charges of sweet sensation radiating into her chest to add its energy to the roiling mass that was already starting to make her belly quiver as her climax built. Using her grip on his shoulders and neck along with her flexing thighs she began to ride him, pulling herself up along his length and then dropping down. She meant to keep her pace even and slow, draw out the sweet build up of her release, but as he thrust up into her, she couldn't stop from increasing her pace. His hands at her waist pulled her down onto him with authoritive force, the impact of their collision jarring and sending shockwaves into her, carrying sharp stabs of pleasure with them.

The wet slapping noise of flesh against flesh and her panting breath filled Clark's ears as he feasted at her breasts, alternating between her nipples and exploring her tit flesh with his lips and tongue. Her sex was a velvet covered fist sliding up and down his cock, flexing and twisting as if testing the solidity of his erection. He loved the friction of her tight flesh dragging up his length, but was always impatient and eager to return to its slick, hot embrace causing him to pull her down and thrust up into her. He breathed heavily through his nose, inhaling the scent of her skin and the perfume of sex that surrounded them as her taut belly slid against his with the feel of silk and his balls started to churn. He felt her lips on his shoulder and then her teeth testing his skin for a quick moment before her groans became little cries as she rode him harder and faster. He lifted his head from her breasts, gulping in air as she bounced up and down on him with unbridles passion and he strained to keep pace without hurting her. "That feels so good... You feel so good. Oh Christ... Fuck me!" he exclaimed as she changed her angle slightly and circled her hips a little wider. "Trust... Me... I'm... Trying!" she said between panted cries and laughed wildly. He laughter turned into a stuttered scream and her sex locked a round him in orgasm.

She felt the tension of her impending climax growing, quicker than she liked and already way beyond her ability to control, leaving her torn between her desperate desire for release and her need to prolong the delicious build-up that would lead to it. Nature solved her dilemma with brutal efficiency as her body, pushed beyond its limits to contain the energies of her impending climax, surrendered to it. The force of its release drew a stuttered scream from her wide-open mouth as her head snapped back and her muscles tensed, arching her back into a taut bow. Her sex locked around his solid, unyielding shaft with a hard, twisting clench even as she felt herself flood with another heavy wave of moisture. Sensation zipped and crackled across her nerves, making her body shudder and tremble and sparks dance before her eyes although they were open. Her skin felt like she was on fire and her blood pounded in her ears. Her scream had petered out and she panted heavily before she let out another sharp cry as he thrust up into her climax-clenched sex.

Clark clenched his teeth, feeling them grind across each other as the pressure of her sex around him increased with her climax, his own release was close, but the sight of her in the throws of hers was an amazing distraction, but not enough to avert the inevitable. He shifted his hands to her ass, finding the firm cheeks tightly clenched and using his new grip thrust up into her. Her flesh resisted him for the barest of moment and then she cried out again as he somehow managed to get even more of himself inside her. Her sex tensed and relaxed around him in sharp, shocked pulses and he heard her whimper before he grunted and his cock swelled against her tight grip to pump his seed into her. His hands clenched on her ass and her was sure he was leaving more bruises on her porcelain skin. His ass and the small of his back clenched with each surge of semen he expelled into her. His cry of release remained locked behind his clenched teeth as his body tensed in unison with hers.

When he got control of his body back he let his hands slide up her back to wind his fingers in her wealth of curls and pulled her lips to his. The kiss they shared was short, but intense as they were both still having a hard time catching their breaths. Clark collapsed back, drained and sated, pulling her with him, feeling her legs stretch out on either side of him and her weight setting onto him as she lay her head on his shoulder and lay draped limply over him. She groaned, her lips vibrating against his skin as he shrunk, but didn't quite slip out of her and he stroked her hair and back lightly.

Lois was completely drained, deliciously comfortable and relaxed and the most sexually sated she had ever been before. She felt complete at peace with herself and the world, her mind still and calm in a way she had never really felt before and she allowed herself the luxury to simply live in that moment. His heartbeat and rising and falling chest was a steady, seductive lullaby under her ear, calling her to slumber as he dragged the covers over them before wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her to him. "Hmmmm... that's the dessert." She murmured drowsily. Clark was simply enjoying the feel of Lois on top of him, allowing himself to forget the consequences and future complications and he didn't make the connection. "Dessert?" he queried. "Yes... dessert." She replied fuzzily, to close to the brink of sleep to explain any further. "Okay." He relented and the last thing she felt before she fell asleep, with a soft smile on her lips, was the soft touch of his lips on her hair.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruby Recollections**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

** . ?no=600094091**

CHAPTER THREE

Clark woke, blinking and smiled, feeling Lois' weight and warmth against his side. He checked the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was five to six, five minutes before his alarm was set to go off and he carefully made sure that it wouldn't. He looked down, careful not to move too much in case he woke her to find yet another side of Lois he had not encountered before. She looked some how younger and sweetly innocent in the relaxation of sleep, but no less beautiful or desirable as he felt his dick stir. He shifted slowly, before his growing erection touched her thigh and then with exaggerated slowness and care he extricated himself from her and deftly replaced his chest with a pillow under her cheek.

As, he stood looking down at her, she stirred slightly and the sheet covering her shifted to reveal the curve of her ample breast and its pink peak to his admiring gaze. His dick twitched and he wanted nothing more than to wake her with a firm, passionate kiss and have his way with her, but a gentle smile crept onto her lips and she let out a soft kittenish sigh making her resemble the sweetest of angel, so unlike the often wild and tempestuous Lois he knew, that he managed to master his desire instead of committing the unforgivable sin of waking her. He grabbed a fresh pair of sweats and a t-shirt and hen headed for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then headed down to the kitchen to make them breakfast. If she felt anything like he did, she would be ravenous when she woke.

Lois woke up, warm morning sun splashing across her face making her blink and stretched. Her muscles protested and her mind flashed on the events that had lead to the hard physical exertion of which the protested. She sat up and looked around the room. She was alone and naked except for a sheet that covered her. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and rose with a yawn. She scanned the room and grabbed one of Clark's red flannel shirts off the back of a chair and slipped into it. She had to fold back the sleeves several; times to free her hands and it reached to just below mid-thigh. The material felt good against her skin. The shirt wasn't clean, but she liked that too. She could smell him on it and held the collar to her nose and inhaled deeply, enjoying the manly musk he had left behind.

Nature called and she quietly opened his bedroom door and made her way to the bathroom where she found further evidence, dried on the inside of her thighs, that what she and Clark had done was real. The funny thing was she kept waiting for regret to show up, but so far she could only find its bastard cousin, 'Morning After Awkwardness'. She figured he wouldn't mind and stripping back out of his shirt, took a quick shower. The hot water felt good against her skin, but she hissed a couple of times when she found scrapes and bruises on her back and buttocks from the stairs as well as from his fingers on her hips. Strangely, the slight discomfort brought a smile to her face as she remembered the passion they had shared to bring them about.

She was grateful to find towels in the bathroom; she hadn't checked before getting into the shower and dried quickly, before slipping back into his shirt and wrapping the towel around her head. She opened the bathroom door and as steam wafted out, tantalizing aromas caught her nose. Her stomach growled and her mouth started to water as she realized she was starving and followed the distinctive smell of frying eggs and bacon. She noted the absence of her torn blouse and panties as well as her bra and shoes as she padded down the stair, and assumed he had collected them. She found him in the kitchen and paused, leaning against the doorframe to watch him cook. He had his sweatpants on again along with a t-shirt as he flipped a pancake with practiced ease. "Morning, Smallville." She greeted him as she stepped into the kitchen, no longer able to deny her hunger or the temptation of the bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, coffee and juice on the table. "Hi, Lois." He returned her greeting, sliding the pancake onto the stack he had already made and turned off the stove.

He placed the pancakes on the table and they were suddenly standing in front of each other awkwardly, neither of them quite sure how to proceed. Lois gnawed at her lower lip for a moment and then took the half step forward that placed her toe to toe with him and tilted her head upward. She let out a soft sigh as his arms slipped around her and she let hers slide around his waist, as his lips lowered to hers and he pulled her against him. She melted against him, leaning into his solid form as they slowly explored each other's lips. She had to give herself a little shake to take her weight back onto her own feet when they broke the kiss and he loosened his embrace. "Now it's a good morning." She commented, surprised by the dreamy quality of her voice. "It is indeed." Clark smiled down at her, his eyes bright.

Lois licked her lips slowly; aware that he was slowly growing hard against her belly and all the possibilities that implied and she could see similar calculations in his. Her stomach rumbled loudly, reminding her of a completely different desire. "Sit. Eat." He commanded, his smile turning amused as he moved away from her and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. She hesitated for a moment until he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to the shell of her ear. "We can get back to that later." He promised and she settled into her chair to avail herself of the feast he had prepared. She made a glutton of herself and offered no apologies for it. The food was good and she complimented him on it. They chatted lightly, about Chloe and Metropolis and day-to-day trivia, neatly skirting around their present situation. Clark ate his food a bit more leisurely, watching Lois as she ate with unrestrained appetite and gusto. She had poured maple syrup on her pancakes and some of it had dripped onto the side of her mouth, even after she pushed her plate away. He wasn't really thinking when he reached forward and wiped it onto his thumb. He caught a gleam in her eye just before she grabbed his wrist and popped his thumb into her mouth to suck off the sweet, sticky substance.

She released his digit slowly, letting it slide through her full lips. "Hmmmmmm that was good, and the breakfast wasn't bad either." She told him with a suggestive smile. "You're a bad, bad woman, Lois Lane." He admonished her playfully, running his thumb over her wet lower lip and she nipped at it with her straight white teeth before he could pull it away. "Shall we take this upstairs?" he asked, his erection making itself felt as his desire for her once again began to flare. Lois was surreptitiously rubbing her thighs together as her sex flexed and twitched, developing that special itch that she knew Clark was really good at scratching. She had a tawdry reply ready when she happened to glance up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already well after eight. "Crap!" she exclaimed. "Excuse me?" he queried with a frown. "Sorry, that wasn't linked to the offer. I have to go. I have a staff meeting at The Daily Planet at nine-thirty and I'll barely have time to get to my apartment and change as it is." She explained, letting go of his hand.

"Oh… Well okay. I think there's still some of your stuff in the spare room. I'm sorry about your blouse and… you know." He apologized. She flashed him a smile. He was being so typically Clark it was adorable. "You can rip my panties off any time, Smallville. Play your cards right and I'll take you to Victoria Secrets to let you pick out and pay for their replacements. She couldn't help but chuckle as she actually saw his cheeks redden with a blush. She patted his flaming cheek lightly and rose. Before she could stifle it, she let out a very un-lady-like belch and it was Clark's chance to chuckle at the surprised and embarrassed look on Lois' face. "In Japan that would have been considered a compliment to the chef." She countered and he only chuckled louder. "Fine. I need to get dressed." She told him with just a touch of annoyance coloring her tone. "Damn, you're cute." Clark informed her as he rose and before she could say anything else he kissed her, quick and hard, released her and propelled her toward the kitchen door with a firm pat to her behind.

He chuckled again as she sputtered and threw him a dirty look over her shoulder. "You're gonna be late." He warned her, seeing a retort almost literally dripping from her full, kissable lips. "Bite me, Smallville." She said, tossing her hair. "Well, make up your mind woman. Do you need to get to work or do we have more fun and games? I've been wondering what your ass might taste like." He countered, moving toward her. She had a look of surprise on her face, but it soon turned speculative. She'd blown off work the day before and she liked her fledgling career, but his offer was tempting. "Stop right there." She warned, holding up her finger. "C'mon, Lane. Play hooky. We don't have to go back to bed, we can get a head start on that whole dating thing." He cajoled, suddenly changing tack.

"What's gotten into you, Clark? Mister By-The-Book, Mister Responsibility suddenly advocating a ultra carefree attitude?" she wondered. "I… I don't know, but I guess I want to spend more time with you. We've started something here, and it's very odd, and new and unexpected and I… I guess I'm just a little nervous that it could disappear as quickly as it appeared, this thing between you and me." He explained, slowly, haltingly as he battled to order his chaotic thoughts and admit his fears. It had started the moment she had said she needed to go and he'd suddenly found himself torn between desire and responsibility. When he'd kissed her, he'd had to work at letting her go as sudden doubts assailed him. Would their attraction fade without proximity? He knew they were affecting each other quite strongly, physically, mentally and emotionally. Would time apart maybe, just maybe cause them to reconsider? The thoughts had rushed through his mind and he had started to formulate all kinds of scenarios and he'd felt this weird tightness in the pit of his stomach.

Her soft laugh didn't quite help his mood, but she did lower her hand and walk back to him. "Oh, Clark… You silly, silly man. You're taking me on a date tonight. Dinner, at Spargo's on Fourth and Main to be precise. Try to get a reservation for about seven. Pick me up at say… six-thirty. Their number's in the phone directory. And, after… well… I don't really like their dessert menu, we could just come back here for that." She informed him confidently, but affectionately and patted his cheek with a feather light touch and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips lightly to his. A little flutter had run through her stomach as he voiced the fears she had silently pushed to the back of her mind. She felt his lips bow into a smile just before they parted and she settled back onto her feet. "Don't worry, Clark. It's a statistical fact that a Lane never passes up a free meal." She explained, masking her true feeling with humor and quip, hoping he could see her sincerity underneath. "Now… I have to go find something to wear for the drive back to Metropolis or I really will be late. We good?" she asked, glad that her voice didn't sound as apprehensive as she felt.

"We're good, but that doesn't mean I don't want to take you upstairs anyway." He replied after a moment with a lopsided grin. "Oh… if only I didn't like to eat and pay rent." She countered with an overly dramatic sigh of regret. "Now why don't you go clean up the kitchen, which is safely down here while I go upstairs to find clothes." She suggested, but didn't wait for him to reply. Clark watched her climb the stairs, admiring the sway and curve of her ass until she was out of sight. She felt his eyes on her back and most likely her ass and playfully put just an extra little sway to her hips as she walked up the stairs. Lois managed to find a pair of jeans she had left behind when she was still staying at the Kent Farm as well as a pair of old sneakers which still left her topless, so she kept the shirt, buttoning up a few more buttons and knotting the bottom over her midriff to keep it out of her way. "It'll do 'til I get back to my apartment." She thought as she checked herself in the mirror. She could have asked Clark where her bra was, but the fabric actually felt soft and nice against her breasts and semi-erect nipples.

She headed back down the stairs to find Clark just starting the dishwasher. "Mind if I keep the shirt?" she asked from the doorway as he turned to face her. "Sure. Consider it a gift." He offered generously and gave her a rather intense stare. "Take a picture, it will last longer." She admonished him. "Sorry, you just look so cute and farmgirl-esque. If that's even a word." he apologized. Clark hadn't been able to resist checking if she'd found some underwear and perversely liked the idea that she going commando. "You'll pay for that, but I have to go now." She warned. "I look forward to it." He countered and quickly closed the distance between them. He swept her into his arms and pressed her body to his as he pressed his lips to hers. Her head shifted and she opened her mouth under his with a soft moan to let their tongues undulate in a slow, sensual massage. Clark felt Lois's breasts flatten warmly against his chest, her nipples hard, hot little points and her leg slid up lightly against the outside of his thigh. He was astounded at how easy and comfortable it had become to hold and kiss Lois and how difficult it was to let go. They broke the kiss in hesitant stages until she stepped away from him. "You're making this really hard." She accused him. "You don't know the half of it." He acknowledged ruefully. In the brief time they had embraced and kissed, his dick had grown rock hard. "Go… or you're going to be late. I'll see you this evening." He instructed her, finally letting go of her arms with a quick, light squeeze. "Until this evening. See ya, Smallville." She bid him farewell, blowing him a kiss as she hastily headed out the door, figuring a quick exit was the best way to avoid giving in to temptation.

Clark let her get to her SUV and start it before he stepped out onto the porch to wave her on her way. She waved back as she drove off. He kept watching until she was a distant dust cloud before going back into the house and picking up the phone directory. Lois played with the radio until she found a song she liked and hummed along as she drove, happily tapping the steering wheel to the beat. Things were good, likely to get complicated really easily, but good and she intended to enjoy it while it lasted. She felt an excitement she hadn't felt in ages, even during her brief fling with Oliver Queen. She felt that there was something there, with Clark, potential her pessimistic self had not acknowledged before with anyone else. They were so different though, but different was good, if nothing else what they had done the day before was proof of that. That had been very different for her, and if she didn't read it wrong, for him too. No one would ever accuse her of sentimentality, but as she thought about Clark she came to the conclusion that she wanted to give them a serious chance. She knew she wasn't the easiest of people to get along with, but she had a feeling that he was up to the task. She got to her apartment and quickly changed into something a bit more appropriate for work. She found herself loath to abandon his shirt; it still smelled of him and then chided herself for being silly.

Lois barely made the staff meeting and managed to stay under Perry's radar only barely with vague promises of a great story she was working on, hoping that the leads she hadn't followed up the day before would pan out with something. She got back to her desk a little after ten-thirty and stifled a triumphant laugh as her luck held. She had received an email from a contact at the Port Authority tipping her off about an exotic animal smuggling ring she had been tracking. He couldn't go to the police, because he was involved with them under threat of harm to his family. He supplied her with a date, time and location of their next shipment. She just needed to get some pictures as solid evidence before Perry would publish the story and she could go to the Metropolis PD without getting her source or his family killed. They were unloading their shipment at five, it was cutting it a bit close, but she could get down to the docks, snap a couple of photos of the smugglers and make it back to her apartment in time to get ready for her date with Clark. She didn't know what excited her more, scooping the story, the date, or what they'd do after.

She wished Jimmy were there, he was a good photographer and had an eye for spotting the bad guys, but he was on assignment with Chloe. Her luck didn't hold as she found out the other Planet photographers were also out on assignment. She didn't think that was entirely true. Her reputation preceded her and the average Planet photographer didn't take well to her brand of micro management. She booked out a camera and spent a frustrating hour figuring how it worked before checking over her notes on the smuggling ring. They were a nasty piece of work. There were big bucks in the endangered animals they procured for unscrupulous collectors and even people sick enough to pay for the thrill of hunting them. These people were ruthless in pursuit of their payday and she would be pleased to bring them down.

Clark made the reservation without any problems, glad that Lois had chosen a fairly casual restaurant. He went through the rest of his, forcing himself to concentrate on his chores around the farm. He made his way back to the farm house and picked up the phone on two separate occasions, not knowing quite what he wanted to so to her, but each time he had simply put the phone back on the cradle without dialing. Time seemed to drag and he didn't quite seem to be able to focus as he attempted to do some research on trying to track down any more of the Zoners he had let loose. Eventually he simply through his pencil and pad down in exasperation and simply sat back and considered the enigma that was Lois Lane and what he was getting himself into. She wasn't just nosey, she was smart, whip smart and his major relationship roadblock as always, was his secret. He already had the nagging fear that she might remember him revealing his powers to her while they were both under the influence of Red K from her lip gloss and being with her, having her around all the time, she would be bound to notice something if he made the slightest slip. He could, of course, just tell her. She knew she could handle it, what worried him was what she might do with that knowledge. He knew he wasn't being entirely fair or charitable to think she might turn him into her career-making story, he didn't really think she would, but he had to consider all the possibilities.

He sighed heavily, and then smiled thinking not just of their date, but also of what she had alluded for after. There didn't seem to be any problem in that department, in fact, he couldn't quite believe how good it was between them. The passion she brought out in him. Clark had the distinct feeling it was the same for her. He just hoped that passion and natural synchronicity would carry over into the rest of their relationship. He had all these doubts, but at the same time he felt a kind of hope, a sense of potential he hadn't felt for a long time. He briefly found himself thinking of Lana, but closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and stopped. There would always be something between them, him and Lana, but for too long he had let himself believe that was the only thing possible for him. He felt a little foolish, considering the newness of what he and Lois had started and all the obstacles he knew existed, but he wanted it to work and was prepared to do whatever he could to see that it at the very least got a chance.

He left the barn and took a shower and then dressed. Thankfully Spargo's was not the most up market spot and he thought he could get away with a clean pair of work boots and new jeans. He replaced his usual flannel shirt with a simple white shirt and finished it off with a light brown sport jacket. It wouldn't win any fashion awards, but he looked presentable. It was a little after five before he got into his truck, plenty of time to make it to Metropolis, but he wanted to stop and get her flowers. It felt like the right thing to do.

Lois peered out from the narrow space between two containers. "You'd think these people would at least wait until dark before they did their business." She thought to herself as she brought the camera to her eye and focused on the men unloading a container further down the dock. She knew the answer though. These guys were organized; they had bribed or threatened all the right people, eliminated those they couldn't. They weren't afraid of anyone. She snapped shots of them unloading cages, two containing Snow Leopards and another a pacing Jaguar. She captured pictures of the men's faces as well as what they were doing and then hit the jackpot. Simon Finch, the money and brains behind the operation and CEO and owner of Finch Industries. The link she needed to tie everything together and destroy the smuggling ring instead of just breaking it up and sending it underground. It was his ships that brought in the animals, his containers, but he had so many cut out and intermediaries that without placing him at the scene as her photos would, with his money and connections, there would be no case against him.

If she hadn't been so focused on making sure she got the pictures as clear as possible, or hadn't been already tweaking her article in her mind, she might have heard the man sneaking up behind her with deliberate slowness. As, it was she gasped as someone reached around her face and she inhaled the sickly sweet odor of ether on the cloth that was being pressed to her mouth and nose. Lois started to struggle, her heels scrabbling against the dirt, trying to twist free, but her muscles wouldn't seem to respond with any kind of strength as her world started to become fuzzy and finally faded to black.

Even with the stop for the flowers, he found himself parking in front of Lois' apartment building about half an hour early. He toyed with the idea of simply sitting in his truck and waiting, but with a snort gave up the idea as ridiculous and made his way to her apartment. He straightened his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair nervously after he pressed her buzzer. He waited a few minutes and then pressed it again, frowning. He knew he was early, but she should be home getting ready by now. He also knew Lois' dedication to her work, so he took out his mobile and called her. Her phone went straight to voicemail. He called the Planet directly, but the phone at her desk rang, unanswered when he was put through to it. "Is she blowing me off?" he wondered for just the briefest of moments, but he remembered the look in her eye when she had set the date with him and shook his head. "Maybe she's just stuck in traffic and her mobile's battery is flat." He considered reasonably, but he was already getting the nagging sensation that something was wrong.

Abandoning his truck for the faster mode of transport his powers provided he ran to The Daily Planet, hoping that he would find her there and that she had just been away from her desk when he had called. She wasn't and he couldn't find anyone who knew where she was. After another call to her cell phone proved fruitless and sense of panic started to grab hold of Clark, It was irrational, but he felt that she was in danger. It crossed his mind that he might be projecting his doubts, feeling that she was in danger being better than the alternative that she was simply going to great lengths to avoid him. He shook his head slowly. This was Lois Lane, if she wanted to quit their relationship before it actually started, she would have done it to his face. It was one of the things that attracted him to her, her often times blunt honesty. He needed to find her. He didn't find anything of use on her desk and turned on her computer, only to find it password protected and bit back a four letter word he very seldom uttered. Making a decision, he called Chloe.

"Hi, Clark." She greeted him cheerfully, having read his name on her caller ID. "Hey Chloe. Do you know Lois' password for her computer?" he asked without preamble. "Lois' password? Why would you need that?" she queried. "I don't have the time to explain. I need to find Lois." He snapped in frustration. "Clark? Is everything okay? Is Lois in danger?" she enquired, her tone growing in concern. "Sorry… Yes… I don't know… I just need to find her. Chloe, please." He pleaded, the desperation in his voice surprising him. "Okay, Clark. Just try to calm down. Her password is acereporter001, one word, got it?" she informed him and he typed it in and hit enter. "Got it." He aid triumphantly as he gained access to her computer. "What's going on, Clark?" wondered. "I'm not sure. There's an email here giving today's date and a time and location at the docks, but nothing else." He informed her. "I think she was working on some kind of smuggling story, but I'm not sure." Chloe hazarded a guess. He didn't reply and rushed out of the Planet in a blur of speed, leaving several startled employees wondering where the sudden gust of wind had come from. Chloe called his name, several times before she realized he was gone, or his mobile hit Lois' desk.

Lois shook her head groggily, her eyelids heavy and hesitant to obey her command to lift, as was her head. She was on her knees, but her shoulders hurt and something was holding her hands to the sides and above her head. The first thing she managed to focus on was the straw in front of her knees. She tried to move her arms with only limited success and the sound of metal rubbing against metal. She finally managed to lift her head and look around. She groaned as her head pounded with the movement and her hair partially blocked her view. She was inside one of the large cages she had seen the men off load and her hands were shackled to the thick bars above her head. She swallowed and licked her lips to wet them. She didn't know how long she'd been out, but the sun was dipping low on the horizon already. If she wasn't in her present predicament she might have found the scene beautiful as the setting sun panted the water a rippling, fiery orange. She also seemed to be at the end of a pier. She swung her head away from the water as she heard footsteps approaching.

"We could sell her. She is a fine specimen. I know a sheik in Dubai who would pay handsomely for one such as this." A deep African accented voice sounded from the shadows. "No, dump her in the drink and be done with it. Reporters are like roaches. If you don't kill the first one when you find it they'll start coming out of the woodwork." Someone replied in a sophisticated English accent. Two men stepped into her view, one of them was Finch, the other a large black man she vaguely recognized as organizing the others earlier. "Could me and the boys have a little fun before we...?" he asked. "Joseph!" Finch said and only a fool would have missed the cold warning in his voice. "Yes, Mister Finch." The larger man acknowledged. "Besides, that kind of thing leaves evidence and we were never here. Understood?" he continued with a slight quirk of his eyebrow. "Yes, Mister Finch." The man repeated.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lois asked as loudly as her still parched throat would allow. "Ah, Miss Lane, I believe. You're awake. What a pity. You may have suffered less if you were unconscious when you hit the water. What a shameful waste, such a waste. Joseph here, is right, you are a fine specimen. She struggled at her bonds, flashing defiance at him with her eyes even as her stomach clenched with a cold fist of fear. "You won't get away with this." She threatened, her mind racing, searching for any means of escape and continually coming up empty. Finch chuckled, a deep, ugly sound that had nothing to do with amusement. "No I won't, My Dear Lois, because I was never here." He informed her and turned, walking back into the shadow with a dismissive gesture over his shoulder.

Joseph whistled and two other men approached. She struggled harder, but the chains just chafed her wrists as the men pushed the cage closer to the edge. "Here you go, Miss Reporter. Take some pictures of the fishies." He told her with an ugly laugh and tossed her camera through the bars to tumble to a halt in front of her knees. "Help! Help! Help!" she started to yell at the top of her lungs, having exhausted all other avenues. "Help! Help! Help!" Joseph mimicked. "Shout all you like little girl, no one's going to hear you or help you." He taunted her and then with a nod of his head, the men pushed the heavy cage off the side of the pier. The cage hit the water and just for a moment, by some fluke it seemed to bob on the surface as if it might float and then the water sloshed over the floor of the cage and it started to sink. She started to panic as the cold water covered her knees, sending a shiver up her spine. She bit back the urge to scream and in stead concentrated on her breathing, one last attempt to prolong her life, preparing herself to hold as much air as she could. The water touched her chin and she clamped her lips shut and then the water was over her head and sound became muted and her vision was tinted green. The camera floated up in front of her and then caught on the bars above.

Clark stopped at the entrance to docks and orientated himself to the location he had found on Lois' e-mail. He wasn't really focusing his hearing, but he must have subconsciously been trying attune himself to Lois, because he heard her sudden cries for help, almost as if she was right next to him and he sped off as fast as he could. He cursed the layout of the containers that forced him to take a circuitous route instead of a straight one and at one point considered just smashing his way through them. He skidded to a halt, finding himself at a pier with a cargo ship moored at it and a group of three men standing at its end, laughing, but no sign of Lois. He cocked his head and concentrated. "What a waste of a fine piece of ass." He heard the largest of the three men say. He didn't need to hear more and sped down the length of the pier. The two men never knew what hit them and Clark didn't really mean to throw them as far as he did, but they hit the water quite far into the bay. He didn't really care as he grabbed the third man by the throat, the one who had spoken, and lifted him off his feet. The large black man hammered at his arm, but Clark hardly felt a thing. "Where is she?" he growled. The man didn't answer, but grabbed at his waist and drew a large hunting knife and lunged at Clark.

Clark raised his free arm and the blade shattered against his forearm. A sliver flew into the man's shoulder and Clark didn't know if he cried out because of that or the grip he applied on the man's wrist to make him drop the knife handle. "Where is she?" he asked again, his voice cold and threatening, tightening his grip, hearing bone grind against bone and this time he knew why the man screamed. "What are you?" the wide-eyed man asked. "Your worst nightmare, if you don't tell me where she is." He almost roared, barely able to keep control of his powers and the urge to rip the man's arm off. Something in Clark's expression must have finally impressed his seriousness on the man, because he finally stopped struggling. "We threw her in. She is down there. You're too late." He finally answered, chuckling. His chuckle turned into coughing and gasping as Clark tightened his grip on the man's throat. With, a snarl he threw the man away from him and crashing into several crates halfway down the pier where he lay limp and unconscious before diving into the water.

Lois struggled, part panic, part fear part survival instinct, but the chains that held her wrist kept her in place. The cage hit the bottom with a jarring thud, forcing some of the precious air out of her lungs. Despite its futility she continued to twist and tug at her bonds, letting the air out of her lungs as slowly as she could and inevitably, there was no more. The camera with the pictures, that would have possibly put her career on the map hung tauntingly in front of her as her lungs began to burn with the need to breath, to suck in life-giving air. She resisted with all her will, knowing that were she to inhale, all she would get was water and her death. She was waiting for her eyes to flash before her eyes as her vision started to darken around the edges, but the only thing that popped into her head was the smiling face of one Clark Kent and she found she had one regret: She hadn't even gotten to have a first date with him. She blinked, her eyes stinging, her vision fading and the urge to surrender growing. She felt a lassitude washing over her; she couldn't feel the cold of the water that surrounded her. She tugged at her chains one last time as she felt herself start to loose consciousness. She knew she had to be hallucinating, but just as the darkness claimed her, she could have sworn she saw Clark swimming towards her cage. She vaguely felt her lips quirk into a smile and then oblivion as she passed out.

The water was murky and it took him a few moments to find her. He rushed towards her, seeing her go limp in the cage in which she was trapped. He reached the cage and saw that she was also chained to it. He grabbed the sides of the cage and braced his feet, forcing them down into the silt and muck on the sea floor until it compacted enough for him to push off. The water made it hard, but he cleared the surface and landed on the pier, setting the cage down as gently as he could. He focused and produced concentrated bursts of heat vision to melt the chains, watching with a building sense of fear as Lois collapsed limply to the floor of the cage. Clark tore the cage apart, tossing the top and sides of mangled metal away to reach her. She looked pale, her lips almost blue, her skin cold to the touch. "Lois! Lois! Wake up!" He cried, lightly cradling her head and brushing wet tendrils of hair out of her face. He couldn't hear her heart beat. Fear clenched his stomach and he desperately clamp down on the panic he felt growing inside him. He had to focus, get control of himself. He could save her. He had to control his powers as he tilted her head back, pinched her nose and blew into her mouth. Her lips were cold against his. Her chest rose, but then fell without rising again on its own. He gave her another breath and then linking his hands applied regular pressure on her chest, trying to restart her heart and pump water out of her lungs.

Despair made his shoulders slump, but still he tried, alternating between giving her air and pumping her chest. When she suddenly coughed and spat out water he was almost as surprised as he was elated. He guided her onto her side as she emptied the water from her lungs and took several shuddering breaths. "Clark?" she croaked questioning. "Yes, Lois. I'm here." He told her, gathering her into his arms. "How?" she wondered. "Not important now." He told her, gently rocking her and again brushing wet hair out of her face so that he could look into her eyes. "You gave me quite a scare, Lois. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again, okay?" he suggested, kissing her still-damp forehead. "If you insist." She offered meekly with a soft smile, closing her eyes for a moment, resting against his solid form before dragging them open again.

She didn't know exactly what she felt, emotions mixed and merged in a chaotic swirl, but it didn't really matter, Clark was there, so everything was going to be all right. She didn't know how, but he had saved her. "Let's get you to a hospital." She heard him say as he effortlessly got to his feet with her cradled in his arms. She managed to limply hook her arms around his neck. She felt exhausted, battling to keep her eyes open. "Camera. Where's my camera?" she queried suddenly, her reporter's tenacity breaking through her tiredness and the welter of emotions she was experiencing after her near-death experience. "What?" he queried in confusion. "My camera was in the cage with me. It's important." She explained. He carried her over to the mangled mess of what was left of the cage. He found the camera, smashed amongst it, the strap having gotten tangled in the bars when he had gotten the cage out of the water. "Sorry, Lois, it's smashed." He apologized, eager to get Lois to Metropolis General and checked out to make sure she was okay. "The memory card… Check the memory card?" she suggested frantically. "Okay, Lois… Please, just take it easy. You've been through a lot." He pleaded. If Lois been a little less distracted, she might have wondered how Clark could so easily hold her up with one arm and fiddled with the smashed camera at the same time, but she was just glad when he dropped the remains of the camera and held up the small blue piece of plastic that hopefully still contained the evidence she had nearly lost her life collecting.

Clark suddenly realized his dilemma. He desperately wanted to get Lois to the hospital, but the only way he could do that was to use his powers with her in his arms and conscious. He was still relatively sure he could find a halfway plausible explanation for how he was able to rescue her, but not for whisking her away to the hospital at inhuman speed. He cursed himself for leaving his mobile on Lois' desk back at The Planet in his haste to get to her. She looked drowsy to him and he decided to take the chance. He slipped the memory card into his shirt pocket, figuring the dampness could do no more damage to it than its immersion already might have before speeding off.

Lois had the strangest sense of floating and she blinked, as the world seemed to blur around her. Her clothes were damp and cool against her skin, but Clark was warm and she snuggled against him. She must have fallen asleep or something, because the next thing she knew she was being lowered onto a gurney and wheeled into the hospital. She watched, as Clark got smaller as she was wheeled away from her and she started to rise in protest, but hands guided her back down. A nurse helped her strip out of her wet clothes and wrapped warm blanket over her shoulders before a doctor checked her over. He told her she had swallowed a lot of water and might feel a bit weak and tiered for the next few days, but she appeared to be okay. He suggested that she stay the night for observation to make sure her lungs were clear, but she declined and asked after Clark. "The young man who brought you in?" the doctor asked for clarification and she nodded. "He's waiting just outside, well pacing just outside would be more correct." He informed her with a smile. "We're done here. Take it easy for the next few days. The nurse will be back for some forms for you to sign before you can be released. I'll go tell your boyfriend he can see you now. He continued and then left the room. Clark entered a moment later.

Clark watched the medical staff wheel her into the hospital with a mixture of relief and apprehension. She had still felt so cold against him. He followed as far as he could and then a nurse stopped him and pulled him to the side to fill out paperwork. He watched Lois disappear down the corridor with a sense of frustration. The paperwork was almost a blessing as it kept his mind busy. He had the foresight to go get his truck and bring it to the hospital, but once that was done, all he could do was pace as he waited for news.

She wrapped the blanket a bit tighter and more securely around her. "Everything all right?" he asked and she nodded grateful for the added heat as he slid his strong arm around her. "The memory card… Where is it?" she asked and he produced it from his pocket. "We have to get it to The Planet." She told him. "It can wait, Lois. We need to get you home and into bed." Clark countermanded. "That's sweet, Smallville, but we can have sex later. I promise." She informed him and barely kept a smile off her lips as he gaped at her and she could see two spots of color rise on his cheeks. "I meant…" he started to clarify, but she pressed two fingers to his lips to silence him. "I know what you meant, and it is sweet, but I need Perry to see the pictures on it. It's the proof for the expose I'm writing on an exotic and endangered animal smuggling ring and its head, Simon Finch. With, these Perry can print it and not even Mister Finch's money and power will be enough to get him free." She explained. "Okay, Lois, but I think we should stop by your apartment first. Personally I don't mind, but I don't think Perry will take you seriously in your bra, panties and a blanket." He acknowledged and suggested. "You might have a point there, although my cleavage has been taken quite seriously at times." She quipped. "I bet, but I don't think this would be one of them." He countered.

The nurse came in and she signed the necessary forms for her release. "C'mon, let's get you to your apartment and some warm, dry clothes. My trucks just outside. You might as well back a bag. You're staying at the farm, where I can keep an eye on you for the next couple of days at least." He suggested. "I am?" she asked, raising her chin, her natural defiance to been ordered around rising to the fore. "Yes, you are." Clark told her with uncharacteristic steel in his voice. She gave him a sharp look, but could only see concern on his features. "Well, she had almost died, and it might be nice to have him pamper her for a few days and if it relieved any worries he might have, all the better. Besides she had some questions for him; like how he was able to save her and what happened to Joseph and the other men who had thrown the cage into the water." She thought. "Okay, Clark, but I have to get the article out first." She stipulated. "It's a deal." He agreed and they left the hospital.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruby Recollections**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

** . ?no=600094091**

CHAPTER FOUR

Lois had questions, lots of them, but also a strange reluctance to ask them. His rescue of her was nothing short of miraculous and to say his explanations were vague gave the word more substance than it implied. She also knew the strange history of Smallville thanks to her cousin's high school articles and recollections. It made a girl wonder. Suspicions were one thing, but knowledge was down right dangerous and things with Clark were still too new, too easy to destroy to risk with shocking revelations and she wanted... wanted to try this with Clark.

Lois looked over at Clark as he drove and the lights of Metropolis started to dwindle behind them. He had somehow managed to talk her into leaving out his part in her rescue as she informed Perry about her story and the proof she had to back it up. There was a short, heart-stopping moment when it looked as if the memory card would not read and had somehow been damaged by its submergence in Metropolis harbor, but then the files had appeared and she was able to show Perry. It turned out that Joseph had been found unconscious on the dock and his men had been picked up by the harbor patrol trying to swim to shore, raising more questions she couldn't answer.

Perry praised her work and admonished her for her stupidity before telling her to get her story to him as soon as she could. He wanted to print it in the morning edition; the front page of which he had put on hold the moment hshe had shown him the photos. He was on the phone to the chief of police before she left the office. He wanted to make sure the Metropolis PD was ready to move on Simon Finch before the story broke, both to ensure his capture and Lois' safety. Clark had waited for her outside her editor's office and continued to hover over her as she finished her article. It was both sweet and annoying at the same time to feel his solid presence over her shoulder, making it just a little hard to concentrate. She finally sent him out to grab them some food, the excuse both useful and practical as her stomach grumbled. She had skipped lunch in light of their dinner plans. He left reluctantly to get Chinese and she aimed to finish her article before he came back.

She hadn't quite managed it, and frowned when she realized he had returned way too quickly, but when queried he just said the take-out place had been empty. She shrugged, too engrossed in finishing her editorial. Even though, she was hungry and the noodles he placed next to her smelled delicious, he still had to prompt her to eat them before they got cold as she read through her story. She tried to talk him out of having her stay at the farm one last time after she had delivered her article to Perry and had made him promise to give her any follow-ups, but he wouldn't have any of it. Lois was honest enough with herself that she knew she didn't try too hard. It was more out of principle than anything else. She kind of wanted to know what it felt like to wake up in his arms. She also did not want to be alone when she was no longer able to silence the little voice, right at the back of her mind that kept reminding her that she had just nearly died.

Clark felt odd, fidgety and unable to remain still. He even eavesdropped on Lois in Perry's office as he waited for her. She was safe, there were tons of people around, even at this late hour, but he felt nervous when she was out of his sight. The memory of her still, pale face after he had pulled her out of the water and the clench it had brought to his heart were still too fresh, his reaction to raw. He wanted her warm under the cover of his bed, wrapped in his arms, but here she was working, bright-eyed and focused, and apparently unconcerned by her near-death experience. She could be really annoying at times. He did take the time to call Chloe and tell her that her cousin was fine, but kept the details to a minimum, promising to be more forthcoming when she returned. Chloe reluctantly agreed, telling him he'd have to spill when she got back the following night. "Are you okay, Clark? You sound a little strange." She asked. "I... I'm fine." He replied, looking over at the typing Lois. They said their goodbyes and he disconnected the call, looking at his phone and wondering if he'd convinced Chloe or himself.

He knew he was hovering as he stood behind Lois, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't quite understand the strength of his feelings. The bleakness at seeing her still and pale on the dock, the surge of joy when she coughed up the water and started to breathe. It all felt a little more than he was used to. He was glad she hadn't asked too many questions about how he had rescued her, but he knew that wouldn't last forever. It was her nature to ask questions. It might have been better to have let her stay at her apartment, but he wasn't quite ready to let her out of his sight, plus he could still vividly remember how good she felt in his arms, in his bed.

They played a game of visual tag as he drove back to Smallville, each shying away when they caught the other surreptitiously watching. Each made attempts at conversation, which all too soon petered back to silence. Lois was really starting to feel the demands the day had put on her body now that the adrenaline was leeching out of her system when he pulled up in front of the Kent farmhouse. She stumbled slightly as she climbed out of the cab, misjudging the distance to the ground. She didn't even have time to reach fro the hood of the truck to regain her balance before she was swept up in his arms.

"I can walk." She protested even as she draped her arm around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing against his solid form. "Of course you can." He told her, his arms tightening around her, his breath tickling the top of her head as he carried her effortlessly into the house. "My bag?" she wondered, stirring against him. "I'll get it in a moment. Let's just get you into a shower first before I put you to bed." He informed her. "Why Clark Kent are you trying to get me into bed?" she asked with a grin. "More or less." he admitted and she found him grinning as she tilted her head to look at him. Lois felt something stir in her that combated the increasing fatigue she was feeling. "You know, there isn't anything in my bag I actually, urgently need so... Why don't you join me for that shower." She suggested coyly. "I could use someone to scrub my back. It's been a long day." She explained innocently as she tightened her hold on his neck, turning and pressing her breasts more firmly against his chest in a decidedly less than innocent manner.

Clark didn't answer her, but his body reacted to her offer with alacrity as his cock hardened in his boxers. Her offer was a little startling considering the weariness he had noticed in her when she had stumbled out of the cab of his truck, but she had that glint in her eye that told of her desire and sparked the same in him. He had fully intended to make sure she had a hot shower and then put her straight to bed and joining her later once she was asleep, but now he was undeniably aware of her feminine form pressed against him. He was going to give her what she wanted without a fight, but he also knew it might not be the best idea to let her know that right away.

He set her on her feet at the bathroom door and she opened it with one hand while the other twined into his. She stepped into the bathroom and he flicked on the light as she led him into it. Lois turned to face him and then curled and hooked her hands around his neck, tilting her head up to look at him. "We could skip the shower all together." She suggested as he crossed his wrist over the small of her back and his hands rested lightly on the upper curve of her jeans-clad ass. "We both smell like Metropolis bay, Lois." He informed her and she wrinkled her nose. "You have a point there." She conceded. "Let's get you out of those clothes." He offered, squeezing her ass lightly before releasing her and reaching for the buttons of his shirt she had borrowed that morning and had put on again when they had stopped by her apartment. "You'll do just about anything to get me naked, wouldn't you?" she stated playfully and he winked as she reached for the buttons of the shirt he wore.

They undressed each other slowly with lingering hands and slow caresses. When they were down to their underwear, Clark started and set the shower while she removed her bra. She slipped between him and the shower, and tendrils of steam started to rise behind her. The reached for the waistbands of each other final articles of clothing and slid them off their hips and down their thighs until they were loose enough for gravity to take effect and cause them to fall to the floor, leaving them naked. Lois saw his hard cock twitch against his washboard abdomen and she closed the small distance between them. She could feel him, hot and hard against her belly as she shifted up onto her toes and he leaned down slightly for them to share a kiss, which slowly deepened as she tilted her head and opened her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his slid around her back. He straightened and then her feet were off the ground as he gathered her even closer and walked them into the shower. The steam wrapped itself around them and the hot water felt wonderful as it hit the skin of her neck, shoulders and back.

He lowered her back onto her feet and then turned her away from him. She closed her eyes and titled her face up into the spray as she felt his strong hands slide under her hair and onto her shoulders, which he massaged slowly. Lois felt her hair grow heavy with water and slicked it back with her hands. Clark's hands left her shoulders and she rolled them forward and then back as she leaned forward to let the spray wash over them and her back. She felt something cool drip and then drop onto the top of her head and then strong fingers were running through her hair and caressing her scalp as he gently lathered the shampoo and began to wash her hair.

Clark watched as Lois' hair straightened and grew darker as it got wet. Her skin was smooth and warm under his hands as he attempted to work the tension out of her shoulders and fight the urge to bend her forward and take her as his cock throbbed and twitched against his stomach. He grabbed the shampoo and dribbled some of it onto her head as she leaned forward, deciding to distract himself by washing her hair. The feel of the lustrous tresses, made slick and slippery with water and shampoo under his fingers proved to be less of a distraction than an enhancement of his desire.

Lois murmured her enjoyment. She had never thought having someone wash her hair could feel so good. He let her rinse her hair and then his hands were all over her, soapy with shower gel. She let him position her as he wanted as his hands explored her body, lingering at her buttocks, breasts and sex with firm, slippery caresses that left her tingling. Her nipples were hard, throbbing points, even with the heat of the shower. The water prickled her nerves as the spray hit her skin and caressed it as it sheeted down her body. She felt his lips press against the small of her back as he knelt behind her and washed her legs. A shiver preceded his tongue as he ran it up her spine as he rose behind her. He turned her to face him and she could see he was done washing her as his eyes flashed with desire and she was more than ready to accept his passion. She grasped his hips and pulled him closer, taking a half-step back until her back met the cool slick tiles under the showerhead.

The water splashed onto his head and he shook it, sending drops flying wildly about before he leaned forward and down to captured her lips. She sighed her enjoyment as his hands grasped her waist and lifted her, her back sliding up along the cool, slick tiles, the hard, hot rod of his manhood sliding down her torso as the steam stirred and eddied thickly around them. Lois let her hands slide up his back, feeling the water beat down on them. She gripped his shoulders and curled her legs around him when his dick slid through her trimmed triangle of pubes and finally between her legs. She leaned back, bracing her shoulders against the wall while crossing and locking her ankles behind him to support enough of her weight so that he could use one hand to grasp the base of his cock and steady it as he pressed his dickhead through her slick, swollen folds to find her entrance.

Clark lifted Lois easily, but felt her shift and adjust to help him as the angle of their heads changed while they deepened their kiss. Her arms and legs wrapped around him in a smooth embrace of skin on skin. Her snatch radiated inviting heat and he guided his dickhead in search of its source finding her folds slipperier than either water or soap would account for. The hiss of the water falling on their skin and the floor mixed with pounding of his blood in his ears as his need for Lois increased.

He broke their kiss as he stood, both his hands once again at her waist, holding her in place, poised at the threshold for her snatch and his eyes found hers. His lips stayed close to hers, feeling her breath on them as she breathed deep and slow, her hard nipples tickling his skin when her chest expanded. He lost himself in her shining orbs for a sweet, stolen moment, suddenly aware that if things had gone differently he may never have got to look into them again or feel her body, warm and vibrant against his. He wanted to tell her how horrible that thought made him feel and how wonderful she felt right then, but he just couldn't seem to find the words. He kept coming round to: "I love you. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you today.", but knew it was too soon, this new phase of their relationship too fresh for such a declaration, even if, he believed with growing certainty, that it was true. So, he just tried to express it all in the way he looked at her as he relaxed his grip and she slowly sunk down on his cock.

Lois sucked in a shuddering breath that became a hitched gasp as she slid down onto his shaft. He stretched and filled her and her sex tingled with the friction of his thick shaft forging its way through her slick, yet tight and resisting flesh. She could feel him throb and pulse with life inside her as he settled inside her completely and her snatch adjusted snugly around him, his hips pressing forward, pinning her to the tiles. His eyes held hers and spoke of intense emotions of passion, desire and affection, clear and unwavering. It hit her like a blow, the realization that the vitality and passion she could feel emanating from him and that he sparked in her could all have been lost to day. The whisper in the back of her mind suddenly became a roar: "You almost died today!".

Memories that she had been successfully repressing up until then flooded through her. The cold fear, the rising panic, burning lungs and then the deadly cooling of water filling her nose, her mouth and the frantic desperation of wanting to escape, to live and failing. All these contrasted and highlighted themselves against the warm, solid, pleasurable and life affirming feel of him in and against her. She found it hard to breath and tremors started to run through her body as vivid flashes of what might have been assaulted her mind's eye. She swallowed against the lump that rose in her throat, her eyes stinging as Clark's handsome face and loving eyes became hazy and indistinct before, with a wail, she buried her face against his shoulder and let the sobs she'd been holding back rack her body as a release to her pent up emotions.

Clark was luxuriating in the feel of her snug, hot, tightness around him when he saw and felt a change in her. He felt her tremble, her skin going cold despite the heat of his body and the shower. Her eyes went wide, staring into his and then going sightless. He saw her lip quiver and suddenly tears were glistening in her eyes before a wail tore from her lips and she buried her head against his shoulder, clinging to him with a surprising amount of strength. He shifted just enough to wrap his arms around her and cradle her to him, stifling a groan as he shifted inside her and an inappropriate sensation of pleasure snaked up his spine.

"It's okay... let it all out." He crooned softly, comfortingly into her ear as the spray ran over them both, the water mingling with her tears as she shudder against him with the force of her sobs. He stroked her smooth, wet hair and just kept repeating that everything was okay, that she was okay while trying to ignore the feel of her sex shifting and tensing around him or the scrape of the hard points of her nipples surrounded by the warm pillow of her breasts where they were flattened against his chest as she shuddered. He felt a little guilty that he was still thinking of her in those terms even though concern for her flooded through him along with a rankling sense of inadequacy that he could do no more than hold her and comfort her as best he could.

Lois didn't know how long they stayed like that before she felt calm and her senses return. She sniffed to clear her nose as her tears dried up and her emotions ran their course, but did not give up her firm hold on him, luxuriating in his solidness. She became fully aware that he was still buried inside her as tendrils of pleasure rose up through her like the steam that surrounded them each time one of them shifted. It had been there all along, little surges and electric jolts that she just hadn't been able to understand while having her hysterical little breakdown. She felt her cheeks heat slightly with embarrassment. "What must he think of me?" she wondered. Whatever it was, she realized it had not caused him flag, as he was still hot, hard and throbbing inside her.

She finally lifted her head and the movement shifted her weight and him inside her as well as her clit against his skin and she moaned softly. He looked down at her with concern as she swallowed to wet her dry throat. "I'm...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... While we were... That's just... I... " She apologized, but he silenced her with the lightest of kisses, his lips barely brushing hers.

"Please... Don't, Lois. There's nothing to apologize for. You've had a very long, trying day... I'm the one that should apologize. You almost... I shouldn't have... I was being insensitive." He apologized making her stare at him in bewildered exasperation. "Come on... I should put you to bed so that you can get some rest." Clark continued with barely a pause, his hand sliding from her hair where he had been gently cradling her head and he grasped her waist. She had looked so vulnerable, fragile and drained when she'd lifted her head that Clark felt ashamed that despite his concern all he still wanted to do was pin her up against the tiles and pound into her until they reached the sweet point of release where nothing else mattered, but he had to do the right thing for her.

"No!" Lois responded heatedly, tightening her legs around him and baring down on him with her sex. He grunted softly. "Clark Kent... You're an idiot... Cute... Handsome... Sexy... Adorable... Maybe even loveable, but you're still fool. How can you possibly think... and then to apologize. I wanted this. I needed this. I wanted you. I... I still want you. I want to feel alive; Clark... and I've never felt more alive than when you're inside me. You can take me to bed, Smallville, but it won't be to rest or we can finish what we started right here and right now." She informed him stridently, passion replacing the calm she had found after weathering her emotional storm. She wasn't really angry with him, but his intensions had touched her in a way that shocked her and made her feel the strength of their connection. She had too basic modes, fight or flight and she did not want to run from him. He started open his mouth to reply, but she denied him the opportunity by crushing her lips to his and invading his mouth with her tongue.

Lois gasped as he lurched forward; pressing her back onto the relatively cold, wet tiles, while she saw passion and desire burn in his eyes. She twisted her head, sliding her lips across his as his tongue repelled her invasion and began one of it's own. She let her fingers wind into his wet hair as she moaned her enjoyment as his strong hands cupped the curves of her buttocks. He started to rock his hips, his cock stabbing at her core and her clit grinding into his pubes with spikes of pleasure. She used the leverage of her arms on his broad shoulders and her crossed ankles to undulate against him and shifted upwards, increasing the range of his movement inside her.

She gasped heavily as he lifted her further and then slammed up into her as she slid back down. They cooperated wordlessly, shifting and adjusting, telling each other with touch and sounds what they required until they found the angle, speed, rhythm and pace to give them both what they wanted. Their lips met and parted; sharing short intense kisses before exploring whatever skin they could reach. His even managing to venture down to her breasts, but the angle was awkward, but the way he sucked at, nipped and stretched her nipples was divine as it lanced surges of pleasure into her rising and falling chest.

Clark tore his lips from hers, clenching his jaw and letting a low growl rumble from between his gritted teeth as the waves of ecstasy he received from plunging in and out of Lois' snug, hot snatch threatened to overwhelm his control too soon. He leaned his head back, having to fight her hand in his hair to turn his face into the spray of the shower. The needles of water made his skin tingle as he exhaled hard against the deluge of water and shook his head.

Lois was panting heavily, her sex clutching at Clark's thick, filling shaft as he drove into her and then tried to hold him in when he started to retreat. She strained to move with him to aid the rise and fall, but it just didn't seem enough. Her climax was a wild thing, clawing and battering at her core with building strength and power, yet not strong enough to achieve release from the delightful prison that both fed and restrained it. The water sheeted down him and between them, adding its soft hiss to the wet slapping noise of their bodies meeting again and again.

"Put... Put me... Down... Clark." She haltingly panted, finding it hard to get the words from her mind to her lips, her eye's half closed. She had to repeat herself and finally struggle against his grip before he responded and lowered her as she let her feet drop to the floor. He hissed and a look of surprise that stopped just short of betrayal flared in his pale blue eyes as she extricated herself from him. "Lois?" he questioned softly, confused. She ran her hand up the length of his shaft and watched a shudder run through him. She turned around, switching her hold on the base of his cock from one hand to the other before she bent forward, steadying herself with her free hand. The water hit her back and sheeted over her buttocks in a warm, soothing caress as she presented herself to him. She tugged gently and he moved forward. She guided him to her entrance and then let go as the water cut off, blocked by his body. She splayed her fingers on the tiles in front of her, pressing her palms flat against the smooth, cool surface as she braced herself.

Lois looked back and up, flicking her heavy, water-darkened hair out of her face and to the side as his large hands nearly circled her waist on the upper curve of her hips. Water dripped from him onto her and she could see his chest heave, his nostrils flaring as he licked his lips. Clark was using every last bit of his will power to maintain some semblance of control. His bails were boiling, so tight it almost hurt. His cock throbbed with the racing beat of his heart. He'd lost himself in the sensation of being with her, in her and her request to be put down had confounded him and now she was before him like a vision. He blinked water out of his eye and tightened his grip on her hips before he thrust forward. He entered he in one strong, fluid motion, both of them crying out her feminine voice mingling with his deeper one. The feel of him knifing into her was an exquisite torture as she surrounded him with pressure and fiery friction so intense it teetered between pleasure and pain and threatened to end it all before it had begun.

He gulped in a sweet lungful of air as his pelvis slammed into her buttocks, feeling her shift forward with the strength of the collision, only to press back hard against him. Conscious thought fled from him and he began to hump into her, hard and fast, pulling her back onto him even as she pressed back and he thrust forward. He reveled in the sensation, the animalistic joy of it as he slid one hand from her hip to curl it around her shoulder next to her neck finding a better grip to pull onto him. She expelled sharp cries with each panted breath, which seemed to be force from her lungs with each collision of his body with hers. He felt his climax approach, a rampant beast that would no longer be denied and drove himself into her velvet depths as far as he could.

Her body shook, her firm breasts jiggling with the powerful connection of Clark pounding into her with wild abandon as she pressed back and rolled and circled her hips to match him stroke for stroke. She cried out as he filled her, piercing her intimate depths again and again in rapid succession. His pounding cock fed the growing blaze of her building climax while at the same time battering down the walls that restrained that inferno. The tension inside her balance on a knife's edge and then he slammed into her so hard, the brace of her arms was insufficient an d her head stopped just short of hitting the wall as she felt him shudder, his lower abdomen pressed against the small of her back, his chest lifting away from her as she felt him tense behind her. She heard him bellow as she felt him hose his release into her in heavy pulses of his hot essence, his manhood swelling and deflating against the snug grip of her sex.

His bellow became a gurgle and then returned as water filled his mouth for a moment. His vision blurred, but it had nothing to do with the heavy droplets that hung from his eyelashes. The small of his back tensed and relaxed in a staccato beat as he emptied himself into Lois, his butt clenched and he didn't know if he need to exhale or inhale to relieve the tightness in his chest, which left him panting as he still tried to drive himself even deeper into her welcoming heat and squeezing pressure.

His pounding cock broke the wall holding her climax at bay and his seed fueled it into a flaring supernova that seared it's way through her senses as intense waves of pleasurable energy. It was so good it hurt and she cried out hoarsely, the sound echoing strangely in the confines of the shower. The sudden influx of sensation confused her nerves and made her muscles misfire making her quiver and tremble. Her fingers scrabbled at the tiles under them, scrapping across the slight indentation of the grouting. She felt herself clench around him with a crushing grip that eagerly tested his pulsing hardness even as she flooded with a torrent of hot, slippery cream. Her cry stuttered and turned to a series of loud whimpers as he continued to thrust, somehow worming his way deeper into her through her tightly locked flesh and adding another surge to her rolling orgasm.

Clark didn't know how long they stayed like that, he only knew he kept trying to pump his essence into her well after he had no more to give. He blinked water from his eyes, water that was now noticeably cooler than what it had been as his heart rate and breathing returned to normal. He heard her take a deep breath and then slowly expel it before he saw her hands walk up the tiles as she straightened. They both groaned as she moved forward and he slipped free of her, her snatch clutching at him for just a moment before he came free. He watched her lean her arms and then her forehead against the tiles before he stepped forward, pressing firmly against her back and wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled at her neck.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, tightening his arms around her, feeling her breasts brush his skin. "Very much so... I'd take you up on that offer to take me to bed now. That was... WOW... intense." She responded and he could hear a smile in her voice as well as her weariness. "I guess you'll do pretty much anything to get me to get you into bed." He commented, manipulating her words from earlier. "Droll, Smallville. Very droll." She commented as he shut off the water and with an ease that should have surprised her after their workout turned and swept her up into his arms. She curled her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Lois decided right the and there that being carried by Clark was definitely her preferred mode of transport as she relaxed against him with a soft smile.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruby Recollections**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

** . ?no=600094091**

CHAPTER FIVE

Lois woke and felt herself alone in his bed for the second time. She was going to have a chat about that to him at some point, but then thought better of it as she looked out the window and realized it was already late morning. She had slept in. She sat up, threw aside the covers and stretched, her body letting her know that she had been over doing things with a few aches and some stiffness. She got up and although she could see her bag, she slipped into one of his shirts. It was so large that it covered her almost as effectively as a robe. "If I'm gonna have such a freakin' tall boyfriend I might as well enjoy the perks." She rationalized although that didn't explain why she pressed the collar to her nose and inhaled deeply. Lois did a little double take when she realized how easily she had categorized Clark as her boyfriend, even in her head. She also wondered where he was.

She rummaged through her purse and found her mobile and called The Daily Planet. Her story had gone out in the early morning edition along with Metropolis PD to arrest Simon Finch. The paper was in its second printing, but the police and other interested law enforcement agencies had not been so successful. Simon Finch was still at large. He had somehow managed to bypass the surveillance that had been put on him after Perry had notified the authorities.

He had not been in his penthouse apartment when the cops had shown up, arrest warrant in hand. Perry assured her Finch would be apprehended, it was only a matter of time with the amount of agencies looking for him. She asked him to contact her of anything changed and to tell Chloe she was at the Kent farm when she arrived back later that day. She reminded him of his promise to let her do any follow-up stories. Her editor agreed and confirmed his promise before telling her to take it easy and that he had to go because he had a paper to run even in the absence of his star reporter. She smiled, pleased at the inferred compliment and bid him goodbye. Her stomach made a small sound of dissatisfaction and told her she was hungry and she had been since she had woken up.

She opened his bedroom door and a smile slid onto her lips as the smell of pancakes wafted to her. She followed her nose down the hall and stairs to the kitchen. The waking up alone thing wasn't optimum but having someone cook for her in the morning was something a girl could get used to. She peered into the kitchen to find him bare-chested, wearing a pair of blue sweats and nothing else. The radio was on and playing something obscure and country, but not unpleasant. She had never quite appreciated how hard a body Clark actually had and she took a moment to do so, leaning against the doorframe. He was lean and buff, well defined without being bulky. He seemed to consist of a collection of smooth hairless planes and curves without a mark or blemish that she could remember. She smiled to herself, making a note to double check that thoroughly at her earliest convenience.

Clark smiled as he flipped another pancake and heard Lois get up. He told himself he hadn't been consciously waiting to hear her rise, but his super hearing had been focused. He had been very tempted to stay right where he was when he'd woken up at the crack of dawn as was his usual want to find slender arms draped over his side and across his chest, a shapely leg curled slightly around his with a warm, feminine body pressed firmly against his back and buttocks. Her slow, steady slumbering breathing pressed the firm, pillows of her breasts against the lower part of his shoulder blades and then she snuggled against his neck, her hair tickling him just a little. Moving carefully, he made sure his alarm clock wouldn't go off and wake her.

It took him a while to extricate himself from her and he grabbed a pair of sweats from his dresser and slipped into them. He reached for the doorknob, but turned as she stirred behind him, a smile slipping onto his lips. It was a little hard to reconcile the always bustling and feisty reporter with the early morning sun kissed woman lying asleep and serene in his bed, the covers not quite covering her, but he concentrated on her face, ignoring her other charms on display. She looked like an angel, calm and innocent. He waked across his room and quietly closed the curtain properly before the sun could hit her face. He had seen the relish she'd taken with his breakfast the day before and although it might be setting a dangerous president he decided to cook her breakfast again.

He'd hoped she'd sleep longer, but this was Lois, the expected didn't really apply to her. He knew she was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. He had heard her pad barefoot down the stairs, but he could also feel her eyes on his back. "Make yourself useful and grab some plates and cutlery. The juice is in the refrigerator and glasses are in the cupboard in the right corner, food's almost ready." He instructed without turning as he slid the pancake on top of the stack he'd already made and checked the eggs he was frying. "Aye aye, Captain." She responded with heavy sarcasm and he caught her sassy salute out of the corner of his eye.

She did none of the things he asked her to, but instead came over to him and wrapped her arms his waist and rested her cheek between his shoulder blades. She felt warm and good and he wasn't really in a position to complain. "Good morning, Lois." He greeted her. "That's better. Good morning, Clark." She returned his greeting, lifting her cheek and pressing her lips to his skin. His dick stirred, sliding against the material of his sweats as it stiffened in response to the feel of her against him.

He smelled better than the mouthwatering breakfast he was making for them and tightened her arms around him before letting go and rounding up things he'd asked her to get. She felt her stomach tighten and it had nothing to with her growing hunger as she eyed the food he had prepared for them. "Hope you like 'em sunny side up." He hoped as he slid the eggs onto her plate. "I'm easy..." she started, but stopped at his smirk and slightly raised eyebrow. "Get your mind out of the gutter. As, I was saying, I'm easy. In the Lane household our only preference was not burned to a crisp." She finished after admonishing him. He slid his own eggs onto a plate and then put the pan in the sink before returning to the table with the stack of pancakes. She poured them juice and then they tucked in

She sat back, her hunger sated, their dishes in the sink and a fresh cup of coffee in front of her and looked at Clark across the table as he sipped at his steaming mug. "So... Do you have a problem sleeping with me or just waking up with me?" she asked semi-seriously. "It's the snoring, sounds like I'm in bed with a lumberjack." He responded glibly with a straight face. "I certainly do not!" she protested stridently and watched as his lips twitched and he lost the battle with his amusement and laughed. She tossed her napkin at him and he only laughed louder.

Lois half rose and he held up his hand to stall the recriminations he was sure she was about to shower him with as he got his mirth under control. "Relax, Lois. It's got nothing to do with you. I promise. I'm an early riser. It comes with living on a farm all your life and you look so sweet and peaceful when you're a sleep it feels like a sin to wake you. There's nothing I would like more than to have you wake up in my arms. It just hasn't worked out that way... Yet." He explained, realizing that it was quite true. He watched as she fought not to smile. "Nice recovery, Clark, but I don't think its gong to be enough." She told him as she pushed her chair back and started around the table. "Enough?" he wondered. "No, not enough." She reiterated and he caught a mischievous, sultry look in her eye.

"Oh, not enough." He repeated with a tone of understanding and pushed his seat back as she stepped over his legs and settled onto his lap. Lois slipped her arms around his neck and shifted closer to him, feeling him grow as she trapped him between their torsos. "Is this enough?" Clark asked as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back and she shook her head. He leaned forward and kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder and then raised his head again. "This?" he asked and again she shook her head. He planted a series of kisses up along the column of her neck to behind her ear and she sighed softly. "Is this enough?" he asked again, but into the shell of her ear. She paused slightly and then slowly shook her head again her hair tickling his cheek as she did and slowly shifted on his lap, rubbing against him.

Clark groaned softly and then slid his hands up her back until he can wind his fingers into her hair, cupping her head and guiding her lips to his. They kissed hungrily, lips sucking and sliding before tongues twined and fenced with passionate agility. She sucked and then nipped at his lower lip as she broke the kiss he had initiated. "Is that enough?" he asked once more. "Almost... Almost, but not quite." She replied verbally this time, her voice a low and sultry purr. He chuckled and grasping her waist, lifted her off his lap and onto the edge of the table.

Lois yelped and reached behind her and lifted his still steaming mug of coffee into view before shifting out of harms way. "Hot." She stated in explanation. "You are that." He quipped and she rolled her eyes before laughing. "Smooth, Smallville, real smooth." She noted. "Now where were we?" She mused, putting a long, slender finger to her lips and the most vapidly thoughtful expression she could muster on her face while she undid the buttons to the shirt she wore. She was a little surprised at her wantonness. She was forward and pushy about many things in her life, but until recently, until with him, sex had not been one of them. She didn't really give it too much thought though as a little thrill went through her as he reached for her.

Clark watched her with amusement and growing arousal as she revealed the shadowed valley of her cleavage and then reached forward to brush away her hand to complete the task of undoing the rest of the buttons himself. With, that done, he slid his hands onto the toned ridges of her belly, testing the smooth skin and firm muscles before shifting either side of the now loose shirt away to reveal her sculpted, porcelain form underneath. He lowered his lips and kissed her just below her breasts, his forehead resting lightly on the firm, warm globes before he trailed his lips lower. She murmured his name and her felt her fingers run through his hair as he circled her bellybutton with his tongue before dipping it into the convoluted depression. Her felt her shudder a little against his lips as she drew in a deep ragged breath before he moved lower, sliding off his seat and onto his knees between her legs.

He lifted each in turn, kissing and nuzzling at the inside of her thighs before draping them over his shoulder. He licked his lips as the sweet, spicy aroma of her arousal tantalized his nose and he saw her folds were swollen and glistening with moisture. He ran his tongue lightly through her folds, delving between them to find the source of her sweet nectar. Her back arched and her calves and heels pressed into his back as she pressed herself against his mouth with a gasped moan. He lapped his way up her slit to circle the little button of her clit before engulfing it in his mouth and nursing lightly at it. Clark felt his dick strain against the material of his sweat pants as if drawn to her heat as she told him how good what he was doing felt. Her voice had that special timbre he was absolutely starting to adored, low, breathy and with a sort of tension to it. It was both an encouragement and a challenge and just so very Lois.

Lois started to buck slightly as Clark's talented mouth sent sparks and shivers of pleasure up her spine, making it tighten and arch. The sweet tension in her belly started to mount and multiply making her intimate flesh clench and flex against itself with need. His mouth on her clit was a delicious torture that lanced fire from his touch to her brain. He ran his hands up over her hips and she captured them and guided them to her breasts, which he fondled and squeezed warmly before concentrating on her erect, straining, tingling nipples. She clutched at his strong arms as his stimulation send crackling surges of delight tumbling up and down her body, setting her skin a blaze, yet making her shiver at the same time.

She could feel the tide of her climax steadily rising as he continued to lap at her folds, occasionally delving into her channel, working his tongue into her writhing flesh or nursing at her clit with gentle, but insistent peat and pressure. She moaned heavily, the sound ringing in her ears and she bit at her lip to stifle it. Her heels drummed and then pressed hard into the hard, unyielding muscles of his back as she thrust herself up against his pleasure-giving mouth as it set off a mini-orgasm that had her gasping and panting in enjoyment while trying to maintain control. It was a small release, a precursor, enjoyable, but only a tease, a tantalizing preview of what was to come. She wanted to reach that Promised Land, but she wanted him inside her when she did. "Enough... Enough...Stop!" she told him in a strident voice, reaching fro his face and pulling him up towards her.

Her legs slipped off his shoulders, but didn't fall to the floor as she wrapped them lightly around his waist. His lips, chin and cheeks glistened with her juices and she watched as he licked his lips and then collected her cream off his face with his fingers and lick those clean too. "I usually don't have desert with my breakfast, but you are just yummy." He informed her before flashing her a smile. One of his hands still rested on her breast, his thumb rolling her nipple almost unconsciously. "Enough?" he asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. "No." she answered definitively, quickly, almost before the words had left his mouth. "You're contradicting yourself, Lois." He stated with a smug grin. "I know. I just don't seem to be able to help myself." She admitted as she sat up and he let his hand drop from her breast. Clark could see desire in her eyes and it spurred on his own, his dick, twitching and pressing at his sweats with each strong beat of his heart.

He almost sighed in relief when she reached forward and carefully stretched the waistband of his sweats to pull it down past his throbbing erection, freeing it. She set her feet on the floor and dragged his pants down to his knees. "Sit back down, Big Boy." She urged, her voice a velvet caress almost as warm and soft as her hand on his chest, which she used to reinforce her request with a gentle push. He sat down as she slid off the table and with a negligent seeming shrug let his shirt slide off her shoulders to flutter towards the linoleum floor, but she caught it before it hit. He feasted on her beauty. He had never thought of himself as that kind of guy, but he found that he was lusting after her. He wanted to be inside her, feel her around him.

Clark reached for her hips, wanting to pull her close and remove the little distance that separated them, but she swatted them away. "Uh uh." She said coyly waggling a finger in front of his face. Lois dropped the shirt and settled on her knees before him, her hands on his knees for balance. "I'd like some desert too." Lois informed him, her tongue making a slow, suggestive circuit of her lips. He groaned and she chuckled as she walked her fingers up along the tops of his thighs. She shifted a little closer, her breasts brushing his knees before her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and her lips hovered over him, her breath hot and ticklish on his dickhead.

She loved the way he was looking at her, desire radiating off him in scorching waves as she slowly extended her tongue and touched it to the tip of his penis, collecting the dollop of clear, thick liquid that had formed there. She ran his tongue down her length and the snaked it back up, feeling him shiver slightly. His hands hovered over her head as she broke eye contact with him to slowly wrap her lips around his dick and suck it into his mouth. She felt hr lips stretch to accommodate his girth, his hot flesh throbbing against them as she slowly took more of him into her mouth. She heard him draw in a heavy breath through his nose and then let it whistle out through his compressed lips as she bobbed her head and stroked his cock in unison.

Clark clenched his ass and gritted his teeth with a deep groan as Lois bathed his cock in liquid heat and sliding pressure. It felt good, really good and he let his fingers carefully slide through her hair and draw it away from her face so he could view the amazing spectacle of her lips stretched around his dick and slowly sliding up and down his length while her hand squeezed and twisted while stroking the part of him not in her mouth. He massaged her scalp, barely managing to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth or pressing her onto him.

He praised and encouraged her, his hips rocking slightly in response to her sucking mouth, swirling tongue and squeezing, sliding hand. She felt his finger rake through her hair as he brushed it out of her face and gathered it on top of her head. His fingertips massaged her scalp, not quite pressing her down on him, but close. She didn't mind though as she took deeper breaths and tried to relax her throat in preparation for trying to take him deeper. So, she was a little surprise when his fingers reversed themselves and he almost drags her mouth off him.

Her eyes rose to his face finding his jaw set, his eyes narrowed and the muscles of his neck hard and corded. She watched his Adam's apple bob and then his eyes open fully again, to meet hers, bright and clear. "Sorry... I couldn't... But, I needed you to stop or..." he explained softly, letting his hand slide down to cup her cheek, his thumb lightly sliding over her full lips. Lois opened her mouth and lightly caught his thumb between her teeth, applying light pressure before letting go. "I wouldn't have minded." She told him, her tongue tracing the echo of his touch on her lips. "I know, but that isn't what I want... It isn't... Enough." He informed her mimicking Lois' words. "So... What do you want, Clark?" she queried with a coy tilt to her head.

He didn't respond, but his strong hands were suddenly under her arms and lifting to her feet. Lois would have even sworn that for a moment he lifted her clear off her feet if it wasn't an impossible, but then she was straddling his legs and hovering over his twitching, saliva coated erection. She guided him through her folds and to her entrance, settling him in place before resting her arms on his broad shoulders, her fingers lightly caressing the nape of his neck. Her nipples grazed his chest as they both breathed deeply and his strong hand caressed the curve of her hips.

Clark searched her eyes, feeling the heat of her sex radiating onto his. "Is this what you want?" she asked softly, letting some of her weight lower onto him, letting herself start to stretch, beginning to start the process of inviting him into her. "Yes. I want you, Lois. I..." he admitted, but she cut his admission short, dragging a heavy moan from him as she sank down onto him in a single, steady, gravity-assisted movement. Her own breath hitched and then whooshed out of her in a gasp as the lance of his shaft parted her flesh, filling and stretching her, sliding through her slippery, but tensely flexing channel with delicious friction that set her molten core alight and a frenzy of pleasurable sparks arching across her nerves.

Lois settled on his lap and he let his hands slip off her hips to cup the firm round globes of her buttocks. She rocked slightly, adjusting to him, her sex a warm, rippling caress along his length. She nibbled along the strong line of his jaw and then found his lips to initiate a deep, probing kiss, her arms tightening around his neck, her breasts flattening against his chest as she tried to become one with him. He rhythmically fondled her ass as their lips parted and they nuzzled, sucked and lapped at the sides of each other necks. "Enough?" he queried into the shell of her ear as they ground together. "It will be, Clark. It will be." She informed him as she rose, dragging her hot, clutching flesh up his length and started to ride him.

"Yes it will." He breathed as he let her set the pace and matched her rhythm with thrust of his own. His hands left her ass and slid along the smooth skin of her back, allowing her to lean back and his head to dip and bury his face in the ample pillows of her breasts, breathing in her sweet scent before exploring her firm flesh with his lips, teeth and tongue. Her nails dragged across his shoulders and then his neck as she pressed him to her breast as he found a hard, distended nipple and suckled at it.

Pleasure surged into her breast to join the cracking arches rocketing up her spine as their bodies collided with a wet slap that drew a soft cry from her. The tsunami wave of her climax grew with uncontrollable speed, drawing energy from him as well as her, making her muscles quiver, making her lose co-ordination, but he seemed to know just how to compensate, keeping his thick, stretching, filling shaft driving to her core again and again and again. It was a bittersweet synchronicity as it prolonged, but also hurried her climax along. Her cries grew louder as her climax got closer, her flesh more sensitive, the strain and sweet tension a delicious torture. Eventually his strokes grew shorter and faster, more grind and less thrust.

Clark felt his balls tighten, churning his chest heaved as he dragged in air, trying to maintain control as he felt her sex pulse around him. His nerves sang with joy, one beat of his heart begging for release, the next challenging him to keep going. Her torso slid against his, a warm, smooth caress. He lifted his head from her breast to find her face a picture of strained rapture, eyes wide and unfocused, lips parted, teeth bared and her skin flushed, perfection in passion. The sight of her, the feel of her and all the desire and emotion that she stirred in him was just too much. He felt the blessing and curse of his control slip away. "Lois." He breathlessly whispered her name both as awed benediction and dire warning and then a cry ripped from his throat as he threw back his head and thrust up into her, his back arching to a vibrating, taut bow as he erupted inside her. He clutched at her shoulders, pulling her down onto him as his hips bucked with each surge of ejaculation.

He poured himself into her, not just physically, but also everything he felt for her. He had the crystal clear realization that as enjoyable as it was physically, what he shared with her was so much more; how it was something he had truly believed he would never again have after Lana. He felt a wild, gleeful laughter boiling up inside him along with a relief that had nothing to do with the release of his climax, only to find himself panting and not having the breath to voice it. But, he knew it was there and he allowed it to galvanize into a decision. A, decision, he had thought he'd already made, but he now could actually see himself committing to. Win or lose, with all the complications and hard choices it entailed, he was going to try to be with Lois.

Lois heard him whisper her name before he slammed up into her with more force than he had before, his body going rigid to the point of vibrating against hers. The liquid heat of his essence filled her in hot splashes. His hands grasped at her shoulders and pulled her down onto him as he humped up against her, her clit mashing against the base of his cock. She had been poised near or on the edge of release for what felt like forever and seeing and feeling his animalistic climax, knowing that she had a hand in it pushed her over the edge. Her body shuddered in response and the wave of her climax broke, a pounding, relentless wall of bliss that swamped her senses and washed away everything else. She seemed to float on that swirling current of pleasure for an eternity, feeling its tide rise and ebb, surrendering to it, yet gently tethered and safely anchored to her lover, to Clark Kent.

A quiet, calm voice told her that this is how it was meant to be. When all those stories talked about the one, this was what they meant. A cold shadow of fear crept across her at the idea and as suddenly the sun blazed and obliterated it as she saw the way he looked at her. She would fight for this. She would surrender to this. She wanted it. This was it. It wasn't what she had been looking for, but this was definitely it. She felt a weight lift off her heart, which she had never even truly understood was there just before reality snapped back into place and she found herself limply resting against his heaving chest, her head on his shoulder, and his cock slowly shrinking out of her. His hands were slowly stroking her hair and back, a gently, soothing, comfortable, repetitive touch and she pressed her lips to his skin and let them curve into a smile.

Clark felt her shudders grow further apart and less intense and finally fade away and her body went limp against his as the tension drained her for a moment as he held her, stroking her back and hair. He felt her regain control as her channel clutched at his retreating, shrinking shaft and he lips pressed warm and soft against his skin. "Enough?" he whispered and she lifted her head, raking her hair out of her eyes. "For now. For now, Clark." She responded as she felt him chuckle slightly and finally slip free of her even though her sex clutched at him in a last ditch attempt to keep him within her.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
